La anatomía de la tristeza
by La llanta de Wamura
Summary: AU/YAOI/SASUNARU. Naruto se escribía cartas a sí mismo. Se buscaba. Se encontraba. Hablaba con partes de él que le repugnaban. Hablaba con partes de él que le encantaban. A veces tocaba el piano mientras murmuraba. A veces quería. A veces rezaba: "por tu culpa, por tu culpa, por tu gran culpa". [Resumen completo dentro].
1. Los sobrantes

Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo uso sus personajes para cosas gays, blah, blah, blah.

 _ **Resumen:**_ Naruto se escribía cartas a sí mismo. Se buscaba. Se encontraba. Hablaba con partes de él que le repugnaban. Hablaba con partes de él que le encantaban. A veces tocaba el piano mientras murmuraba. A veces quería. A veces rezaba: "por tu culpa, por tu culpa, por tu gran culpa".

Y Sasuke sólo podía contemplarlo mientras esperaba y juntaba suficiente amor para que Naruto notara lo mucho que quería hablar con él y todas las partes que lo conformaban.

 _Para unos:_

 _A todos aquellos que me he encontrado y me han escuchado._

 _Para otros:_

 _Dedicado a Elena, que en medio del otoño del 2015 decidió que la vida ya no era vida; que lo mejor sería seguir adelante y volverse una con la tierra._

 **Primer diálogo**

 _ **Los**_ _ **sobrantes**_

[ _De: Naruto Uzumaki de diecinueve años._

 _Para: Naruto Uzumaki de veinte años._

(Escribo esto en diez de noviembre a las nueve de la noche con quince minutos).

No te voy a mentir... es el peor diez de noviembre que he experimentado. Ino ha ingresado a un hospital por recomendación del médico. Y yo no sé qué mierdas voy a hacer; no sólo con mi existencia, sino con respecto a todo...

Antes de que Ino se fuera de la casa junto con su pequeña maleta, la vi pero no la vi con insistencia. Ella me vio pero no me vio con indolencia. Enseguida me sonrió y yo le sonreí, y me pregunté si el gesto fue para consolarnos o para alegrarnos aunque sea un poco antes de que lo inevitable nos alcanzara.

Luego la acompañe hasta ese lugar que frecuentan los enfermos. En el camino saludamos a los conocidos con los que nos encontramos.

Y ella se veía tan guapa. ¡Te lo juro! Su cabello brillaba y su vestido blanco se ondeaba a causa de las ráfagas de viento. Me fue difícil creer que estaba enferma pues se veía tan sana.

Ino no quiso despedirse de nadie, me confesó que deseaba que el sufrimiento sólo fuera cosa suya y mía; que esperaba que no me molestara su egoísta decisión pero que necesitaba aunque sea a alguien para apoyarse en los momentos más difíciles; que me escogió a mí porque de todos nosotros yo siempre fui el más fuerte, el que sabía salir adelante después de la tragedia, el optimista. Fui el elegido porque yo era al que más quería y al que no podría mentirle nunca.

En el instante que pusimos un pie en el hospital todo se volvió extraño. No sabría explicarlo. Quise acompañar a Ino hasta la oficina de su médico pero nuevo obtuve reticencia de su parte. "Vete a casa y descansa pues mañana tienes escuela", demandó con voz severa. Obedecí sin muchas ganas.

Cuando estábamos a punto de separarnos, me pidió que les contara a las mujeres de la casa que ella había salido con urgencia, en dirección a su lugar de origen, a su hogar, a Okinawa; que argumentara que fue porque recibió la noticia de que su mamá estaba muy enferma y que no sabía cuándo volvería debido a que tenía la responsabilidad de cuidarla, pero que estaba seguro de que volvería.

Probablemente ellas se crean la historia. Digo, yo lo haría si no fuera porque soy consciente de que Ino no tiene más familia que nosotros. Y hablo de nosotros porque aquí, aunque no compartamos apellido o sangre, nos queremos como si hubiéramos nacido de la misma madre, como si hubiéramos sido criados por el mismo padre.

Los días que se avecinan sólo anuncian tragedia tras tragedia.

Lo único bueno es que he sido admitido en aquella escuela de música en la que las muchachas deseaban verme. Han dicho que se partirán la espalda para pagar la matrícula.

Querido yo de veinte años. Espero que lo estés haciendo bien. Ellas lo merecen, son buenas personas.

No mires atrás para lamentarte. Mira atrás sólo si es necesario, si es para recordar momentos preciosos, si es para contemplar tus errores y no repetirlos.

(Ino no querría que fueras infeliz debido al pasado. Tampoco madre, tampoco padre).

Saludos de parte de Uzumaki Naruto de diecinueve años.]

.

.

Naruto se aguantó las lágrimas. Dobló la carta que sostenía y la escondió debajo de su almohada. Se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de su habitación. Estaba seguro de que si permanecía más tiempo solo, la angustia iba a comenzar a devorar cual buitre cada parte de su cuerpo.

Camino por los pasillos intentando ignorar las voces que a lo lejos le gritaban. (Eran las voces del pasado). Se detuvo frente a la puerta de una habitación abandonada y pensó que tal vez los muebles dentro de ella se hallaban en un estado lamentable, que a lo mejor la cama se encontraba llena de polvo y el espejo que alguna vez reflejo la hermosa figura de una mujer se agrietaba. Pero nadie lo sabía con certeza y nadie lo iba a confirmar, pues nadie estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta.

Mordió su labio. Esperó unos instantes para recomponerse, luego comenzó a caminar de nuevo, bajó por las escaleras con cuidado y cuando llegó a la primera planta se encontró con Karin.

—Oh, pero si es Naruto. ¡Al fin bajas, bastardo! Hace horas que tengo listo tu bento.

El aludido alzó una ceja ante el sutil regaño y luego sonrió.

—Lo siento, pero oye, tenía que encargarme de asuntos mañaneros, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Es una suerte que las paredes sean a prueba de sonido.

—¡Eres un cerdo! No necesitaba saber eso. —Las mejillas de Karin se pusieron rojas ante la excusa del chico.

Naruto se carcajeo al ver la expresión de la chica.

—Hey... gracias por el esfuerzo. Me voy yendo, Kakashi me quería ver temprano, no sé para qué.

—Ve con cuidado —despidió Karin con un tono indiferente.

—Regreso pronto —dijo Naruto. Miró a la mujer de forma entrañable. El cabello de ésta siempre le recordaba al de su madre: de color rojo.

Karin gritó algo, pero el rubio no llegó a escucharla puesto que ya se encontraba fuera de la casa.

Naruto contempló los alrededores, su boca formo una línea perfecta y su frente se arrugó en disgusto. Intentó ignorar el sabor amargo que embargo su boca, luego soltó un suspiró para calmarse. Ino solía decir que su casa era un paraíso. Pero Naruto murmuraba a la par que la zona era un infierno. La mujer se quedaba en silencio porque no daba con las palabras adecuadas para contradecir al muchacho. Y es que a ellos les había tocado vivir en un lugar bastante jodido.

El joven dejo de lado aquello y siguió su ruta de siempre en dirección a su escuela; _Tōkyō Gei-jutsu Daigaku_ **(1)** , se llamaba. La única razón por la que hizo los exámenes de ingreso fue porque un buen día Ino lo sacó de la casa y lo amenazó con no dejarlo pasar si no volvía con pruebas de que había tratado de incorporarse a la famosa institución. Dos meses después ya era oficialmente un alumno.

Naruto respiró pesado ante el recuerdo. Detuvo su andar al notar que ya estaba en la parada del autobús. Esperó a que éste llegara y buscó cualquier cosa para entretenerse mientras tanto, evitando con fuerza el perderse en sus pensamientos. Se distrajo con el movimiento del follaje de un árbol y el sonido de los autos al pasar.

Afortunadamente para Naruto, el transporte no tardó mucho en llegar. Cuando subió se encontró con un lugar vacío así que fue hasta él. Miró por la ventana y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que deseaba su profesor de él. Kakashi rara vez lo citaba tan temprano y juraba que llegaría temprano, o sea, era Kakashi, el hombre conocido por siempre llegar a la hora que se le diera la gana y tener una excusa estúpida para justificar su tardanza.

"Probablemente sea algo importante", pensó el rubio. Aunque no recordaba que hubiera algún concurso, recital o evento similar próximo. "¿Tendrá que salir al extranjero de improvisto?", eso no sería raro. Kakashi era un pianista activo, a pesar de que pertenecía a una orquesta se las arreglaba para tener tiempo y energía suficiente como para enseñarle a dos persona, uno era él y el otro... Naruto había escuchado del otro pupilo de Hatake por terceros. Se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke y a diferencia suya, era conocido por la mayor parte de los estudiantes. Los adjetivos que usaban para describirlo eran: guapo, inteligente, genio y frío.

El rubio nunca le habló, porque bueno, no encontró nunca tiempo, con todo el asunto de Ino y las muchachas siempre salía corriendo de la escuela. Además de que una vez lo vio de lejos, y que un rayo lo parta si exageraba, de que se sintió asustado hasta los huesos por la mirada gélida que se cargaba el tipo.

"Pero bueno, dudo que a él le importe que yo le sea indiferente", reflexionó, "en realidad, ¿a quién le importa que un desconocido dentro del mundo de la música como yo? Vamos...".

Dejó de lado el flujo de pensamientos al ver que estaba cerca de su parada. Se puso de pie y esperó a que las puertas del transporte se abrieran. Murmuró un agradecimiento que no fue escuchado por nadie, después bajo con cuidado.

El trayecto hasta el salón en donde fue citado la pareció un sueño, uno hecho de instantáneas que se movían con tal rapidez que apenas alcanzaba a vislumbrarlas. Se acomodó su abrigo cuando el viento frío le pegó en la cara, a la par hundió un poco su cuello para cubrirse con la pequeña bufanda que adornaba su cuello.

Al llegar a su destino, y abrir la puerta del lugar frunció el ceño debido a la confusión.

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

El Uchiha Sasuke en el que minutos atrás pensó estaba, al parecer, también citado por Kakashi.

Oh, la ironía.

Naruto sonrió divertido. Se debatió entre saludar o no. Al final sus migajas de educación lo obligaron a hacerlo:

—Buenos días.

Sasuke, que parecía haber estado perdido entre sus pensamientos, miró al chico que estaba delante de él: un rubio de ojos azules y piel bronceada.

"Parece un maldito americano que vive cerca de la playa", meditó el Uchiha, recordando su corta estadía en California años atrás.

—Buenos días —respondió al final de forma lúgubre.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos y Naruto comenzó a removerse incómodo. Deseó que Kakashi llegara pronto porque la quietud del ambiente lo abrumaba.

El ruido de pasos lo sacó de su desesperación.

—Mis queridos alumnos —dijo Hatake a modo de inicio de conversación.

—¡Sensei, enserio llegaste temprano! ¿Me dejas tomar una foto conmemorativa? —preguntó Naruto mientras buscaba entre sus bolsas su teléfono celular.

—Naruto... tan enérgico como siempre...

El rubio sonrió ante las palabras de su maestro.

—Sasuke... —saludó Kakashi con pereza, recibió a cambio un gesto de reconocimiento—. Bueno... veamos... los cite a ambos porque me voy de gira...

—¡Felicidades! —gritó Naruto.

—Por seis meses...

—¿Qué...? —articularon al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Naruto.

—Pero no se preocupen, ya he arreglado todo; desde quien les dará clases en mi ausencia hasta las actividades que deben de realizar mientras esté en el extranjero.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de nuevo Naruto.

—Les aseguro que serán personas nuevas cuando todo finalice.

—¿Eh...?

—Incluso podrán estar listos para empezar a entrar a concursos de talla mundial.

Naruto quiso decir algo pero no lo logró, de su boca sólo salieron monosílabos que expresaban su sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Kakashi, ¿estás hablando enserio? —cuestionó Sasuke al cabo de unos instantes. Su rostro serio tenía tintes de disgusto impregnados en él.

—Sí. ¿No es suficiente prueba que hoy haya llegado temprano?

El rubio estaba mu-y lejos, en otro plano; se sentía, francamente, angustiado. Los cambios, las partidas y las ausencias no se le daban bien. Lo sacaban de su zona de confort y lo obligaban a volverse la "persona fuerte" que Ino siempre le dijo que era. Soltó un suspiró desalentado que no pasó desapercibido por Kakashi.

—Estarás bien, Naruto.

El nombrado hizo un gesto indescifrable.

—Eso espero.

Sasuke contempló el intercambio de palabras en silencio.

—La persona que estará cuidando de ustedes es Umino Iruka. Cada cierto tiempo me enviara informes con su respectivo progreso. Por otro lado, tienen que cumplir con cierta actividad que he estado planeando desde hace un tiempo. —Kakashi hizo una pausa dramática—: Sasuke, Naruto, les ordeno que pasen tiempo juntos. —La palabra juntos fue enfatizada.

Naruto inclinó su cabeza a un lado, buscándole sentido a la oración emitida por su mentor. Sasuke fue el primero en encontrarle lógica y reclamar por ello:

—¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo?

—Porque quiero. Aunque también porque necesitan intercambiar conocimiento.

—No es por ser pesimista ni nada pero... ¿qué no Uchiha es conocido por ser un genio y todo? No estoy seguro de qué podría enseñarle —expuso Naruto.

Sasuke alzó ambas cejas con suavidad, sorprendido por la forma tan casual en la que el rubio hizo mención de su inferioridad en cuanto a talento. No mucha gente se sentía bien con la idea de que hubiera alguien mejor.

—Sasuke no puede tocar un Chopin —dijo Kakashi de repente. Parecía que hablaba del clima—. O no quiere. Yo que sé. Cada vez que lo intenta se queda de piedra.

—¿No has pensado que a lo mejor no le gusta Chopin?

—Al principio lo hice. Pero enseguida comprobé que no puede, enserio.

Uchiha rechistó y le mandó una mirada sumamente disgustada a su profesor. ¿Qué se creía el tipo para andar divulgando sus problemas?

—Por eso no ha entrado a ningún concurso y sigue varado en este bonito país.

—Kakashi, basta —demandó Sasuke.

—Y Naruto, Sasuke te enseñara técnica o algo así. En realidad el trabajo duro lo tendrás tú. Espero que puedas hacer que toqué por lo menos un _etude_ **(2)**.

—Sigo pensando que es algo extraño.

—Ni tanto —dijo Kakashi—. Tienen que hacer la actividad, si me entero de que ignoraron mi orden les prohibiré la entrada a concursos.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, si antes estaba molesto, ahora su enojo era mayor.

—Está siendo irracional.

—Te aseguro que ando más cuerdo que nunca, Sasuke.

Naruto alzó la mirada y contempló el techo. Sus ojos brillaron mientras analizaba con interés la situación.

Uno tocaba Chopin mientras esperaba porque lo escuchara una persona que no podía oír más. Otro no podía tocarlo por razones desconocidas. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que dos pianistas unidos por su mentor se vieran envueltos en una situación así?

Era divertido. Una broma, un chiste absurdo que daba risa precisamente por ser ilógico.

—¿Realmente volverás a enseñarnos? —preguntó Naruto al cabo de un momento.

—Esperen por mí —respondió Kakashi con tono amable.

Naruto asintió y sonrió. Hatake consideró que las expresiones que el rubio ponía a veces eran capaces de hacer que un día horrible se convirtiera en algo extraordinario.

—No se maten. —Kakashi dio la media vuelta—. Ya hablaré de forma privada con cada uno de ustedes por teléfono después. Cuídense tanto como puedan.

Sasuke y Naruto vieron a su profesor salir del lugar con calma, a paso lento.

El rubio sintió unas extrañas ganas de llorar. Sin querer, aquel difuso recuerdo de Ino saliendo de la casa con su vestido blanco y maleta en mano vino a su memoria. Tomó aire y se recompuso. Luego volteó a ver a Uchiha con curiosidad, como esperando a que éste dijera algo, lo que sea.

—Mañana a las ocho en punto, no llegues tarde —dijo Sasuke con tono desinteresado. No miró a Naruto a los ojos. Enseguida se fue del salón, a diferencia de Kakashi, parecía que corría como si algo (o alguien) lo estuviera persiguiendo.

Uzumaki echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Asumió que se podía tomar el día libre, se alzó de hombros y comenzó a caminar mientras tarareaba.

Al salir del edificio notó que el cielo estaba demasiado gris. Consideró que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a su casa pues las nubes tristes daban señas de que una tormenta se acercaba.

 _Una larga tormenta._

—De seguro Karin estará feliz de que tendrá un esclavo por todo el día —murmuró.

.

.

 _[De: Uzumaki Naruto de veinte años._

 _Para: Uzumaki Naruto. Específicamente para el Uzumaki Naruto que necesite registros de su primer encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha._

(Escribo esto el día once de enero, por la noche).

Comenzaré diciendo que he conocido al otro pupilo de Kakashi, Sasuke Uchiha. Admitiré a regañadientes que tiene una apariencia digna de modelo o actor. Entre más medito ese hecho más maldigo a la naturaleza por ser una reverenda lagartona y darle las mejores características a unos cuantos. ¡Es muy injusto que alguien sea guapo y talentoso!

Ahora que me he desahogado, proseguiré con la narración de los hechos. El tipo puede parecer un adonis pero tiene la sociabilidad de un maní... espera, creo que el maní es mucho más amable que él. Desde que nos encontramos me miró cómo pensando que yo estaba robando su oxígeno y eso fue jodidamente incómodo. Agradecí cuando Kakashi apareció de la nada, llegando temprano por primera vez a alguna de nuestras citas desde que lo conozco.

Pero luego las cosas se volvieron más desastrosas pues Kakashi se va por seis meses en una gira que, desde mi sincera perspectiva, surgió de la nada. Me dejara a cargo del profesor Iruka (hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo. Me pregunto si él aún me recuerda, porque yo todavía puedo describirlo desde los pies hasta la cabeza si me lo piden).

Además tengo la orden de pasar tiempo con Sasuke. Kakashi dijo que tenemos cosas que aprender el uno del otro. También mencionó que Uchiha no puede tocar Chopin, eso me causo una tremenda curiosidad... ¿tendrá que ver con algún trauma de la niñez o sólo es su terquedad la que le dicta no interpretar cualquier pieza de aquel compositor?

Algo más sucedió... no quiero hablar de ello pero sé que es lo más sano, contar los problemas le da un descanso al alma... ¿o no?...

En el instante que Kakashi salió del salón me acordé de Ino. El problema no fue su memoria volviendo cual alba cada día sino la sensación que me provocó. Los ojos se me humedecieron y lo único que me impidió sumirme en la tristeza fue la situación. Pude controlarme.

Pero ese pude controlarme... lo comparé con el "pude controlarme" de los alcohólicos o los fumadores que prueban un poco de cerveza o de cigarro y luego se arrepienten y tiran la sustancia nociva en la primera coladera que se encuentran.

Bebí el arsénico de su recuerdo. Hubiera deseado quedarme con la sed.

Por otro lado, Sasuke Uchiha salió corriendo después de que Kakashi desapareció entre los pasillos de la escuela. Tuve la impresión de que huía de algo pero no me hagas caso querido yo, ya sabes que me vuelto un tanto paranoico respecto a todo y no me sorprendería que me imaginara cosas donde nos las hay.

Mañana tengo que ir a las ocho para que comencemos con nuestras sesiones de estudio, si es que se le pueden llamar de esa manera. Estoy en la espera de que las cosas salgan bien.

Con cariño, Naruto de veinte años.]

]

* * *

 **(1)** Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokio.

 **(2)** Etude: palabra francesa que significa "estudio", son obras destinadas a desarrollar principalmente habilidades técnicas sobre el instrumento que se esté practicando.


	2. Las piezas del rompecabezas

**Segundo diálogo**

 _ **Las piezas del rompecabezas**_

[ _De: Uzumaki Naruto de dieciséis años._

 _Para: Uzumaki Naruto y sus monstruos de cierta edad. (Escribo "cierta" por qué no sé cómo miden el tiempo los monstruos)._

 _"Lo importante no es lo que han hecho de nosotros, sino lo que hacemos con lo que han hecho de nosotros."_

 _Jean-Paul_ _Sartre_ _._

(Advierto que esto puede parecerte un total desvarío. ¡Pero qué se le puede hacer! Estoy en esa etapa que los adultos califican como difícil. Así que, Naruto mayor, no te burles de mí.

La frase de arriba suena genial, ¿verdad? La ha dicho un profesor durante una de mis clases y no he logrado sacarla de mi mente, puede que haya sido uno de los tantos detonantes para que escribiera esta carta).

Empecemos pues.

Decía mi madre que cada persona tiene sus _cosas_ , asumo que por "cosas" se refería a sus problemas, miedos, pasiones y penas.

No reflexioné aquello en su momento porque cuando me lo dijo yo sólo era un niño. Y los niños pasamos muchas cosas por alto, ya sea por inocencia o porque simplemente no nos interesa. Ahora que lo retomó pienso que tenía razón. A lo mejor ella no uso palabras elegantes para expresar su idea pero, en esencia, estaba en lo cierto: cada persona tiene sus peculiaridades.

Sakura, por ejemplo, evita hablar de cómo vivía antes de llegar con nosotros. La primera y única vez que le pregunté sobre su infancia puso una cara tan triste, me respondió con una evasiva y durante toda la tarde camino lento; como si de repente la nostalgia se hubiera colgado en su espalda y le pesara tanto que sus pies y cuerpo no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostenerla.

Karin, por su parte, tiende a mirar documentales de animales durante la noche y a veces llora. Yo no sé si es porque los narradores de éstos son tan malos que le provocan tristeza o si es porque le aterra que los leones se coman a los venados...

Debido a estas experiencias con las chicas he llegado a la conclusión de que las "cosas" mejor conocidas como miedos, sueños, pasiones y penas tienen forma de quimeras, de híbridos extraños que poseen la capacidad de hacernos sentir increíble u horrible. ¿Las "peculiaridades" o "cosas" podrían ser llamadas monstruos en todo caso? (Hay monstruos a los que pintan tan bonitos, ¿recuerdas ese show de marionetas que tenía a uno muy adorable?, sin embargo, están los demonios que aparecen en las películas de terror).

Dime, ¿tú qué opinas? Le doy y le doy vueltas pero lo único que consigo es un dolor de cabeza.

Y aún hay más hechos que me rondan y molestan. Tú sabes... los humanos no nacemos porque queramos. Ni escogemos a nuestros padres. Ni el país en el que creceremos. Tampoco elegimos nuestro nombre. Incluso nuestra apariencia es seleccionada por la naturaleza. Nosotros no nos pertenecemos en totalidad. Alguien nos ayudó a conformarnos. Padres, hermanos, amigos, maestros, conocidos, todos ellos forman parte de nuestra existencia.

Nos han y nos hemos hecho.

Estoy casi seguro de que cuando las constituyeron a ellas, a Karin y a Sakura, les dieron unos cuantos cimientos hechos de tristeza y por eso de vez en cuando parece que están a punto de llorar o lloran. Pero lo más increíble es que después de que se desahogan siguen con su vida y muestran una gran sonrisa. Es como ver al sol salir después de una lluvia prolongada. Ino también pasa por esas etapas.

Creo que incluso yo siento paso por esos momentos en los que cualquier cosa me pone sensible. Puedo echarle la culpa a la adolescencia o al hecho de que la música me ha hecho una persona más fácil de conmover. Puedo dar una y mil excusas, todas malas, todas patéticas. Pero al final tengo que admitir que yo también fui dotado de engendros proveedores de desdicha.

El meollo del asunto es pues... ¿qué se supone que hagamos con lo que tenemos? Probablemente a eso se refería el tipo de la frase y del cual no puedo pronunciar su nombre. _Lo importante es lo hagamos con lo hicieron de nosotros._

¿Tenemos que hacer cosas buenas? ¿Incluso con las penas? ¿O a esas hay que matarlas? ¿Y qué hay de los sueños? ¿Los tenemos que descuartizar y plantar los pies sobre la realidad?

Bah, sé qué estoy diciendo mucha incoherencia... lo siento. Pero necesitaba escribir esto.

Espero que entre tanta palabra liosa seas capaz de encontrar un poco de luz. Después de todo yo, este yo que escribe... es una parte de ti.

Con cariño (¡y mucha confusión, de veras!)

Naruto.]

.

.

Sasuke contempló al rubio que estaba sentado sobre el banco del piano. El susodicho leía algo con interés y tarareaba una canción que le supo desconocida.

—¡Oh, llegaste! —saludó enérgico Naruto cuando reparo en la presencia ajena. Dobló las hojas que sostenía y las guardó en una de las bolsas de su chaqueta—. ¿Por qué no comenzamos?

Sasuke dudó por unos instantes sobre lo que debía de hacer a continuación. Luego de unos momentos, consideró que lo mejor sería sumergirse en el ambiente que el rubio había creado sin mucho esfuerzo. Buscó una silla con la mirada y cuando dio con una fue hasta ella, la jaló para llevarla junto al piano y enseguida se sentó. Soltó un suspiró e hizo una mueca que duró poco tiempo en su rostro.

—¿Qué se supone que tenemos que empezar? —cuestionó Sasuke. Aún creía que la idea de Kakashi era un disparate. ¿Qué le podía enseñar un desconocido? ¿Qué tenía que mostrarle aquel fracasado?

—¿Una amistad? —respondió inseguro Naruto.

—¿Me estás preguntando?

—Bueno, tú eres el genio aquí. Uno esperaría que tuvieras la respuesta a la mayor parte de las cosas. —Naruto sonrió de repente. No de esa forma inocente y brillante que lo caracterizaba, sino con cierta saña.

Sasuke se sintió ofendido por la forma en la que el otro se había dirigido a él. Contuvo con mucho esfuerzo un insulto y de repente se sintió terriblemente cansado.

—Enséñame ese Chopin del que tan orgulloso está Kakashi.

—¿Por favor?

—Enséname —repitió Sasuke sin señas de querer ser amistoso.

Naruto hizo un puchero. Que le dieran bien duro al supuesto genio. A ver si así se le quitaba lo amargado. Se acomodó en el banquillo y luego colocó sus dedos en las teclas. Antes de empezar volteó a ver a su "amable" público.

—¿Alguna petición?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces será Nocturno en E-flat major, Op. 9, no. 2.

—Es... —Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo respecto a la elección de Naruto, este comenzó a tocar. Los finos vellos de sus brazos se erizaron y una presión inusual molesto su estómago.

No podría explicarlo jamás. Pero aquel rubio que movía sus dedos sobre las teclas con elegancia no era el mismo que minutos atrás le dio la bienvenida.

[... ¿Quién era la persona que estaba sentada sobre aquel banco?...]

La pieza siguió avanzado y la molestia que se había instalado en su vientre se elevó hasta llegar a su pecho; las incómodas memorias taladraron su ser. Las notas resonaron sus oídos. Primero suaves, luego intensas. Le entraron unas ganas terribles de regresar a su casa y meterse debajo de sus cobijas para evitar seguir recordando.

("A Itachi le hubiera gustado", pensó una parte de él. "A Itachi... le hubiera gustado su interpretación...").

En algún momento le empezó a costar trabajo mantener su rostro estoico. Los sentimientos le estaban reclamando para que mostrara expresiones y él se empeñaba en silenciarlos para que lo dejaran en paz. Cerró los ojos y meditó que la interpretación del rubio emanaba añoranza por todas partes. ¿A quién o a qué llamaba con tanta insistencia a través de las notas?

La última nota de la pieza lo estremeció de pies a cabeza, abrió los ojos, entonces se encontró con el mismo Naruto que lo recibió minutos atrás y el cual miraba el piano con ternura.

Entonces Sasuke inconscientemente sonrió sutil.

—Eso no estuvo mal.

Naruto dio un salto, asustado, luego parpadeó varias veces. Evitó reírse de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que por unos instantes había olvidado que Uchiha estaba ahí, dispuesto a encontrar el más mínimo error en su interpretación y luego juzgarlo por ello...

Bien, tal vez estaba siendo un tanto dramático. Pero Sasuke le daba la impresión de ser alguien estricto con la técnica.

—¿Gracias? —Naruto hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que la palabra le salió como si hubiera preguntado. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo—. Gracias —repitió al cabo de unos segundos.

Sasuke asintió. Cuestionó las razones por las cuales el rubio era un total desconocido en la escuela. Naruto no era malo, podría estar apresurándose pero el Chopin que tocó el muchacho fue preciso y lleno de sentimiento. Tenía talento, o era un genio del esfuerzo. Porque el nivel que Uzumaki tenía no lo había visto en mucho tiempo. Entendió perfectamente las razones por las cuales Kakashi lo tenía por pupilo.

—¿Desde cuándo tocas? —inquirió Sasuke.

—Desde los diez años... —respondió Naruto un poco contrariado por la repentina curiosidad del otro.

—¿Tu compositor preferido es Chopin?

—No. No tengo favorito. Pero me gusta tocar Chopin.

Sasuke volvió a asentir.

De repente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los sacó de su estado de confort. Un hombre de cabello castaño entró y saludó con la cabeza, luego comentó:

—Así que ya han llegado. Y yo que pensé que podría sorprenderlos.

Naruto abrió los ojos al reconocer al susodicho.

—¡Iruka-sensei! —gritó.

Sasuke tuvo que cubrirse los oídos. Contempló la cursi escena del rubio corriendo hasta donde estaba el recién llegado.

—Naruto, veo que no has cambiado mucho, aunque... ¿estás un poco más alto?

—¡Sí!

Iruka mostró una expresión enternecida. Escaneó la habitación y pronto se encontró con el famoso Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Sasuke-kun, verdad?

Uchiha afirmó con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el sustituto de su profesor.

—Bueno... esto es un poco intimidante. No esperaba que Kakashi Hatake me pidiera que fuera su remplazo durante estos meses. No sé si estaré a la altura de sus expectativas, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—¡Sensei tú eres muy genial!

—Gracias, Naruto. Como iba diciendo, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, cualquier duda o inquietud que tengan la pueden expresar sin reservas.

Los jóvenes hicieron una pequeña reverencia en replica en al discurso emitido por Iruka.

Después se pusieron de acuerdo sobre el horario en el que serían atendidos. Sondearon la jornada escolar de cada uno y llegaron a la resolución de que Naruto sería atendido por la mañana y Sasuke por la tarde.

En algún momento Naruto le propuso a Sasuke que se reunieran en sus horas libres para cumplir con la orden de Kakashi, Uchiha estuvo de acuerdo. Eventualmente la separación llegó.

Sasuke salió de la habitación para que las lecciones de Naruto comenzaran. Una vez que estuvo afuera entrecerró los ojos. Recordó la interpretación del rubio y se llevó las manos a la cara para tallarla con desesperación.

—Itachi... —murmuró—. Te hubiera gustado...

La puerta que lo separaba de su compañero y profesor sustituto le recordó un poco a las que había en su casa, de madera y con adornos simples. Caviló que la puerta de la alcoba que fuese de Itachi no seguía ese patrón pues él se encargó de modificarla por aquí y por allá para hacerla resaltar.

—Tonterías...

Uchiha camino por los pasillos con aparente calma. Escuchó a gente saludarlo pero no se dignó a responderle a nadie. Perdido en la remembranza fue hasta su primera clase. Durante ella pareció prestar total atención pero en el fondo siguió aislado. Pronto tuvo que admitir que escuchar un Chopin como el de Naruto le recordó fuertemente al que su hermano interpretó años atrás.

"Si dieran premios por tener la vocación de aferrarse al pasado, de seguro tendría cientos", pensó con amargura mientras divisaba a lo lejos al profesor que explicaba con pasión algo sobre la obra de Richard Wagner.

Las siguientes clases sólo fueron una repetición de la primera para Sasuke. Rechistó disgustado cuando se dio por finalizada su jornada escolar y notó que su cuaderno de apuntes seguía como al principio del día: en blanco. Se puso de pie y salió rápido del salón dispuesto a ir a su encuentro con Iruka.

El trayecto hasta el cuarto de ensayos y práctica que visitó por la mañana le resulto chocante. Abrió la puerta sin miramientos, como esperando que no hubiera nadie, puesto que aún quedaban alrededor de quince minutos para que empezara su clase con Iruka.

Pero se encontró con Naruto, el cual tocaba a Rajmáninov con tanta facilidad que se sintió herido. Era injusto que alguien tuviera tal facilidad para interpretar cualquier obra.

En medio de su enojo notó que el rubio de nuevo era un desconocido. El rostro del chico se componía por un amargo rictus. Y las manos ahora se movían con una inusual ira y delicadeza que compaginaban tan bien que asustaba.

[... ¿Por qué siempre hay alguien diferente?...]

"Concierto para piano no. 2 en do menor, Op. 18", reconoció Sasuke.

Naruto ni siquiera dio señas de saber que alguien había entrado al lugar y lo contemplaba con intensidad.

—Oye, idiota, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo Sasuke en voz alta.

El rubio se detuvo abruptamente. Su cuello tronó pues lo giró bruscamente al escuchar el llamado. Gimió por lo bajo y maldijo al otro.

Sasuke sonrió divertido por el daño ocasionado.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Naruto que aún se sobaba—. ¿No podías esperar a que terminara? Ya iba en el _Allegro scherzando_. ¡El tercer movimiento!

—Pronto toca mi clase, ¿por qué habría de esperarte?

—¡Eres un bastardo!

—Lo siento, pero no me tomo enserio las palabras de los idiotas.

—¡Deja de decirme idiota! —Naruto prácticamente chilló. Intentó calmarse y lo logró después de unos instantes. Examinó a Sasuke con disgusto. Seguidamente sintió interés en la repentina faceta habladora del otro pues en la mañana Uchiha prácticamente se había negado a entablar una conversación con él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke incómodo por el admirar de Naruto.

—Nada. Como sea, me largo, regresaré después para que podamos cumplir con la orden.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Vio a Naruto recoger sus cosas para después irse.

[Qué.

Estoy.

Haciendo.]

El azabache consideró tarde que su repentina necesidad de hablar más con Naruto lo obligo a actuar fuera de sí. Que aquella necesidad surgió porque, quisiera admitirlo, o no, Uzumaki Naruto lo intrigaba. ¿Cómo es que alguien con la habilidad para estar tocando recitales seguía pasando desapercibido? ¿Era porque Kakashi así lo quería? ¿Naruto no deseaba volverse profesional?

Miró el suelo, como si de esa manera fuera capaz de dar con las respuestas a sus interrogantes.

Regreso a la realidad al tiempo que Iruka colocó una mano en su hombro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Cuándo es que el mayor había llegado?

—Lo siento, ¿te asuste?

—No.

—¿Te parece bien si empezamos?

—Sí. —Sasuke fue hasta el sillín que minutos atrás ocupo (el supuesto) Naruto—. Disculpe...

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó amable Iruka.

—¿Hace mucho que conoce a Uzumaki?

—Oh... sí, yo fui una de las personas que lo examino en sus pruebas de ingreso. También fui su profesor hasta que Kakashi lo tomó bajo su cuidado. ¿Demasiado ruidoso para ti?

Sasuke asintió.

—Es un buen muchacho. Algo excéntrico y con un gusto anormal por el color naranja, pero una gran persona. Además siempre es un placer escucharlo tocar.

—Será extraño lo que diré... pero...

—¿Pero?

—Cada vez que lo veo frente al piano siento que me encuentro frente a personas diferentes. —Sasuke entrelazó sus manos—. Es como si cambiara su forma de tocar de acuerdo al compositor.

—Yo diría que no es sobre el compositor sino sobre su estado de ánimo. Naruto es muy inestable, quiero decir, es fácil molestarlo o hacerlo feliz. Por eso Kakashi es tan renuente a que entre a concursos, primero quiere que sea alguien constante. Yo estuve intentado por mucho tiempo quitarle el mal hábito de tocar de acuerdo a sus sentimientos pero no logré nada. Supongo que fue bueno que Hatake entrara en escena para ayudarlo.

—Aun así... ¿no siente que hay alguien diferente? Sus expresiones y forma de moverse frente al piano...

—Realmente no sabría decirte, nunca lo noté pero Kakashi dijo algo similar, tal vez podrías platicarlo con él —sugirió Iruka—. Pasando a otros temas, ¿comenzamos?

—Sí. —Sasuke intento no divagar esta vez.

Pero la cuestión de _qué era lo que conformaba a Naruto_ no lo dejo.

Sasuke pensó que había encontrado a alguien muy extraño. Uzumaki Naruto le pareció similar a aquellos rompecabezas que le regalaron alguna vez pero que no armo por falta de interés: tantas piezas conformando un todo, piezas que no se parecían en nada pero que si colocabas en el lugar correcto te mostrarían una imagen que sólo contemplarías después de esfuerzo y dedicación.


	3. Hablarle a los cádaveres

**Tercer diálogo**

 _ **Hablarle a los cadáveres para que florezcan**_

Un día, una tarde, una noche o una madrugada él se fue. Y no miró, y no lloró, y no gritó, y no sonrió, ni tampoco se despidió. Sólo se fue, así como se van las estaciones cada año: de golpe, un día están, otro ya no. Se fue, se fue, se fue, así, sin tanta fiesta, sin arrepentimientos. Lo dejo atrás, lo abandono, le regalo música pero le robó las esperanzas.

Él decía que los vivos venían a este mundo sin nada y se iban sin nada. Pero era una mentira pues él se fue, se llevó el amor de la familia y las ganas de vivir de cada uno de los integrantes de ésta, les arrebató sus ganas de enfrentarse a la desgracia y a la felicidad.

Itachi decidió un día, una tarde, una noche o una madrugada que ya no tenía ganas de seguir respirando.

.

.

Sasuke contempló el retrato de su hermano mayor. Una punzada en su estómago logró que se inclinara hacia el frente. Sus ojos se cerraron por acto reflejo y sus brazos rodearon su vientre.

Eventualmente volvió a abrir los ojos y examinó con más insistencia la enorme foto que estaba en medio de una de las paredes de aquella habitación que alguna vez fue usada como salón de práctica.

Un piano abandonado, una persona desolada, una fotografía de un hombre que sonreía, elementos que se conjuntaban en medio de una noche negra... ¿Cuán miserable se podía ser? ¿Cuál era el límite? ¿Cuándo es el momento adecuado para decir "suficiente"?

Sasuke soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Conocí a un chico... —habló suave, tan suave que de no ser por el abrumador silencio, su voz no se hubiera oído—, que toca el piano... bastante bien. Dice que le agrada Chopin. Creo que te hubiera gustado escucharle. Posee una forma muy particular para interpretar las piezas. Tiene el cabello rubio y la piel dorada, sus ojos... son azules, ¿te acuerdas de aquella vez que fuimos a California, y nos topamos con mucha gente que tenía ese tipo de características? Cuando lo vi tuve la impresión de que podría pasar por un extranjero pues son ojos apenas y tienen la rasgadura característica de los japoneses.

Uchiha tomó un poco de aire.

["Patético", la palabra resonó en sus oídos.]

—Kakashi quiere que esa persona me muestre cómo tocar Chopin y que yo le transmita algo de conocimiento técnico. Ya nos hemos reunido una vez, después de mi primera clase con mi nuevo mentor. Las cosas no salieron muy bien porque él no tomó la iniciativa respecto a qué quería que yo le enseñara y yo preferí mantenerme en silencio mientras lo veía tocar desde sonatas hasta música pop en el piano. Después de una hora él se disculpó y dijo que tenía que ir a casa. En resumen... no avanzamos nada y presiento que fue por mi culpa.

De nuevo sosiego.

—Se llama Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke mordió su labio inferior. Dio la media vuelta y salió de aquella habitación tan integro como pudo, esperando no dejar atrás ni un solo trozo de su humanidad.

Transito los oscuros pasillos de su casa para ir hasta su cuarto. El único ruido que captó fue el de sus zapatos rechinando y el de sus manos rozado su ropa. No pudo evitar cuestionarse si su madre ya estaba durmiendo con ayuda de pastillas; ¿y qué sería de su padre? ¿Estaría contemplando a la nada mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño para evitar pasar otra noche en vela?

Cuando llegó a su alcoba abrió y cerró la puerta cuidando sus movimientos con la finalidad de no hacer ruido, consciente de que ya eran las tres de la mañana. Camino hasta su cama, se quitó los zapatos, removió las sábanas y se acostó. Se quedó viendo el techo, esperando a que el cansancio lo venciera.

Después de diez minutos, Sasuke cayó en un letargo. Sólo despertaría tres horas después para estudiar.

.

.

El despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana. El menor de los Uchiha lo apagó sin mucha delicadeza y luego gruñó.

Se paró con gesto amargo, resignado, de su cómodo lecho para ir hasta el baño. Tenía que ducharse pues la noche anterior la había pasado estudiando para ponerse al corriente con las clases a las que poco les prestó atención por estar ensimismado con asuntos nada trascendentales. Las frías baldosas del lugar contra sus pies le provocaron más irritación. Se metió directamente a la regadera para no gastar demasiado tiempo en la bañera. Estuvo debajo del agua lo suficiente como para ahuyentar el sueño.

Al terminar su ducha regreso a su habitación con pereza. Su piel erizada por el frío le hizo notar que probablemente el día estaría, de nuevo, horrible. Escogió su atuendo del día con base a sus suposiciones. Tiempo después Sasuke salió de su casa con unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca, zapatos bien lustrados y un abrigo gris.

No se despidió de nadie pues sabía que no obtendría una respuesta.

Durante el transcurso hacia la parada del autobús intento pensar en una estrategia para que la reunión que tuviese hoy con su compañero no terminara tan poco productiva como la del día anterior.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la estación notó que había una persona bastante conocida en el lugar: Uzumaki Naruto. El chico silbaba mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones y puntas. Miraba a la nada y tenía las manos metidas en las bolsas de su gabardina.

Dudo sobre si era buena idea acercarse, después de todo aún no sabía cómo tratar al rubio y su estrategia seguía incompleta, en resumen: no se sentía listo para enfrentar al otro. Considero incluso la idea de irse caminando hasta la escuela pues aún era temprano. Sin embargo, antes de que emprendiera la huida, Naruto lo notó y reconoció.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Uzumaki desde la distancia con una brillante sonrisa.

Sasuke supo que su plan de retirada sería considerado una grosería y lo menos que necesitaba era hacer que su relación con su nuevo "amigo" se volviera espinosa. Fue desganado hasta donde estaba el rubio y devolvió la cortesía con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Así que vives cerca de aquí? —preguntó Naruto con expresión alegre.

—Más o menos...

—Nunca te había visto... o tal vez nunca habíamos coincidido.

—Por lo general camino —respondió Sasuke con calma—. Pero hoy me siento cansado.

Naruto asintió.

—Yo rara vez camino. Me gusta tomar el autobús. De esa manera llegó más temprano a la escuela y puedo tocar el piano un poco antes de que comiencen las clases teóricas.

Sasuke deseó que el transporte llegara pronto. No es que la conversación le pareciera aburrida pero sentía que si seguían hablando de música tarde o temprano terminarían abordando el tema de su incapacidad para tocar incluso la más simple de las composiciones de Chopin.

—Por cierto, ayer no hablamos mucho, así que... ¿por qué no me dices desde hace cuánto tocas el piano?

Uchiha sintió que el piso se le movía.

—... Desde hace unos doce años. Tenía nueve cuando empecé.

—Haciendo cuentas... ¡¿Eres mayor que yo?! —Naruto parecía verdaderamente sorprendido.

Sasuke alzó una de sus cejas. ¿No la mayor parte de la gente tenía conocimiento de su grado escolar? Tal vez se estaba dando mucha importancia pero cuando una persona se le acercaba ya conocía desde su nombre hasta datos más personales como su fecha de cumpleaños y una que otra banalidad.

—¿Te tengo que llamar senpai?... Lamento no haber seguido el protocolo, ¡pero luces más joven! Di por sentado que teníamos la misma edad o que yo era mayor.

—El trato casual está bien —respondió Sasuke. Le pareció curioso que Naruto fuera de los que se preocuparan por tales cosas.

—Qué bueno. Las formalidades no se me dan muy bien, siento que forman una barrera. —El rubio río y elevó ligeramente sus hombros—. Entonces, comenzaste a los nueve. Un año antes que yo...

—¿Por qué empezaste tú? —cuestionó repentinamente Uchiha. Quería desviar la atención de su persona.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y pareció perderse por unos segundos en el pasado.

—Porque un vecino me regalo un teclado. Dijo que su hijo se negaba a usarlo y que esperaba que yo le sacara más provecho. Mi tutora estuvo encantada con ello y días después consiguió que una conocida suya me diera clases de forma gratuita. Le tomé bastante gusto al instrumento, incluso le puse nombre, deje de salir a jugar con mis amigos y me encerré en mi habitación todas las tardes para ver qué tan lejos podría llegar con aquel objeto que parecía poder reproducir cualquier canción que yo quisiera mientras lo tocara adecuadamente. Fue como si un nuevo mundo se abriera —relató Naruto—. Si lo pienso bien, quizá ese teclado fue mi primer amor.

Sasuke soltó un ruidillo, divertido por la idea de un rubio enamorado de un instrumento.

—¿Sigues tocando en ese teclado?

—Se rompió. Lo traía de aquí para allá. Así que ahora practicó en un piano que me regalaron. —Naruto mordió por unos instantes su labio inferior. Iba a preguntarle a Sasuke sobre su razón para incursionar en la música pero el bus llegó.

Ambos muchachos subieron y enseguida el transporte arrancó.

—Así que recibiste un piano —retomó Sasuke la conversación.

—Sí. Fue por mi cumpleaños.

El azabache asintió.

—¿Por qué empezaste tú? —preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras nunca salieron. Frunció el ceño y luego miró al rubio que estaba parado a su lado. Naruto no parecía impaciente por una respuesta, lucía una expresión tranquila, casi cariñosa. Tomó valor, intentó no mostrar debilidad y enseguida dijo:

—Mi hermano me enseño. Dijo que sería bueno para mí, que me ayudaría a relajarme.

—¿Y te relaja?

[No. Me atormenta.]

—A veces. La mayor parte de las veces me estresa porque no puedo tocar la pieza.

—¿Estás siendo sarcástico? Eres el genio de la maldita escuela. —Naruto bufó—. Pídele perdón a los sin talento como yo.

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza levemente a un lado. Que el rubio considerara que no tenía talento era una noticia bastante chocante. Especialmente por el hecho de que parecía no tener ningún problema tocando a Chopin. Cualquiera sabía que las obras de aquel compositor a menudo representaban un reto para cualquier pianista que se preciara.

—¿Estás siendo tú el sarcástico?

Naruto mostró verdadera confusión por la pregunta.

—No entiendo.

—Enserio eres un idiota.

—Oy, oy, oy, ¿estás buscando pelea, bastardo?

Sasuke desvió la mirada y Naruto se sintió de repente en extremo irritado, considero la idea de comenzar a gritar pero luego recordó el lugar en donde estaba y respiró profundo.

Pronto llegaron a su destino.

Dejaron de lado la conversación para bajar del transporte, primero Naruto, enseguida Sasuke. Caminaron uno al lado del otro en dirección a la entrada de la escuela. Esta vez no retomaron su plática.

El azabache se percató de que la presencia de Naruto no le incomodaba. El descubrimiento lo asombro porque durante los últimos seis años cada vez que alguien se acercaba a él se ponía tenso y lo único que deseaba era que se alejaran, que lo dejaran solo. Miraba feo a los intrusos, a aquellos que osaban entrometerse y ensuciar su espacio.

Contempló discretamente al rubio que parecía ensimismado e interesado en no pisar las grietas que atravesaban el concreto de la vereda.

—¡Pise la abertura! —gritó el rubio.

—¿Eres un niño? —preguntó Sasuke mientras alzaba una ceja.

—De corazón.

Uchiha negó con la cabeza. Dejó que Naruto siguiera con su juego hasta que llegaron al instituto.

—Bueno, bueno... ¡Aquí nos separamos! Debo de ir al salón de prácticas. —Naruto comenzó a correr antes de que Sasuke agregara algo—. ¡No olvides nuestra cita! —gritó a lo lejos.

El azabache se quedó ahí, contrariado por la escena. Notó que los escasos alumnos que pasaban por el lugar, se mostraban curiosos y sorprendidos en igual proporción.

—Niño idiota —murmuró. Decidió que lo mejor sería irse a su salón para seguir estudiando antes de que empezara el primer periodo.

Echó un vistazo por última vez al lugar por donde se había ido Naruto. Entonces pensó que conversar con los vivos era más complicado que hablar con los cadáveres en espera que éstos volvieran a la vida. En espera de que éstos florecieran.

.

.

Cuando Naruto llegó al salón, no fue al piano enseguida ni busco asiento, sino que abrió su mochila para buscar el sobre que por la mañana tomó entre los tantos que guardaba en una gran caja de madera.

Notó que había sido escrita hacia un año.

—Fue una época terrible... y productiva —murmuró mientras abría el sobre—. Tan terrible que tuve mucho que escribir.

Sacó las hojas del sobre y comenzó a leer:

[ _De: Naruto Uzumaki de diecinueve años._

 _Para: Naruto Uzumaki de veinte años._

Fui a ver a Ino al hospital. Parece estar bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Le llevé algunos libros sobre flores y novelas varias para que se entretuviera; se mostró verdaderamente encantada con mi gesto. Luego platicamos durante mucho tiempo sobre trivialidades. Sólo fui consciente de lo tarde que era cuando una enfermera fue a notificar que la hora de visita había terminado. Me despedí de Ino prometiendo volver pronto.

Antes de que abandonara la habitación me comentó algo que me dejo un poco descolocado. Dijo que últimamente le daba por repetir oraciones a Buda para reconfortarse y darse esperanzas.

No expuse ningún punto de vista respecto a su nuevo hábito. Sólo asentí. "Si eso te hace feliz", pensé. Creo que ella me leyó la mente porque soltó una risilla.

Enseguida partí.

Mientras regresaba a casa reflexioné acerca del estado de ánimo de Ino. Y es que la verdad sea dicha: no entendí porque expresó aquello. ¿Quería que yo rezara por ella? ¿Esperaba que acudiera a su lado todas las tardes y repitiera las mismas oraciones?

Aquella simple declaración de "rezo para reconfortarme y darme esperanzas" me hizo preguntarme si lo que mi tutora esperaba era un milagro que curara su enfermedad. Yo sé que para ella debe de ser duro estar en un hospital, que le resulta horrible despertar todos los días en una impoluta cama que servía sólo para recordarle su desgracia, que soportar que desconocidos la toquen para analizar su estado y al final determinar que sigue igual o en el peor de los casos, que ha empeorado es algo aberrante.

No sé si sea buena o mala idea esa costumbre que ha adoptado. Ni siquiera puedo emitir un juicio sobre si es inteligente creer que un ser superior al que nunca has visto sea capaz de curarte de una afección.

A mí no me gusta eso de los dioses o entes superiores. ¿Qué es eso de un dios hecho a la semejanza de los humanos? ¿Qué es eso de un dios que te da la vida como regalo pero luego te la condiciona para que la conserves incluso cuando ya no la deseas o que te la quita a pesar de que te aferras a ella? ¿No habría que preguntarse si una divinidad que sólo te ofrece su ayuda cuando le prometes algo a cambio es demasiado humana para ser divinidad?

En fin, no quiero ahondar más en el tema porque necesito cavilar más sobre él. Mi madre siempre me regañaba si hablaba antes de pensar... mas no es como si esa manía ya se me haya quitado... pero estoy trabajando en no joderla mucho, ¡de verás! La mayor parte de los problemas que me he ganado en los últimos días tienen que ver con mi sinceridad y mi gran boca.

Espero que te esté yendo bien, Naruto.

¡Con cariño de Naruto de diecinueve años!]

Uzumaki cerró el sobre y lo guardo de nuevo en su mochila.

—Supongo que tocar Schubert estará bien... ¿Ave María? Sí, Ave María... —se dijo a sí mismo. Camino hasta el piano, se acomodó en el banquillo, dejo su bolsa recargada en una de las patas del piano y luego comenzó a tocar.

Mientras sus dedos presionaban las teclas con suavidad se aguantó las lágrimas.

—¿Pensar en los muertos y quererlos de vuelta es como pensar en dios y desearlo cerca?

No hubo respuesta.

Sólo música.

* * *

Tomaré este espacio para darle gracias a las personas que han estado dejando un comentario para expresar su gusto por esta humilde historia. ¡Me animan mucho!


	4. Todo se trata de él

**N** **otas** **random** **sobre mi existencia:**

Tengo un jodido examen de química orgánica mañana y quiero llorar. Amo la química pero soy una torpe para ella. Y creo que reprobé mi examen sobre algas. Eso me hace querer llorar aún más.

 **Notas que probablemente le ayuden a entender parte del capítulo si usted no sabe mucho sobre figuras retoricas/literarias: (ESTO SÍ ES IMPORTANTE)**

Un **oxímoron** consiste en usar dos conceptos de significado opuesto en una sola expresión, que genera un tercer concepto (por ejemplo, «un instante eterno»).

Una **metáfora** es la descripción de algo mediante una semejanza por analogía. (por ejemplo, «que sus cabellos son de oro, su frente de campos elíseos, sus cejas arcos del cielo»). Al conjunto de metáforas en una misma estructura, se le nombra _metáfora continuada_ o _**alegoría**_.

Gracias a wikipedia por su infinita sabiduría. Bai.

 **Cuarto diálogo**

 _ **Todo se trata de** **él**_

Naruto estaba tocando una melodía que Sasuke nunca había escuchado.

"Tal vez sea actual... ¿pop? A él le gusta el pop", se dijo a sí mismo al cabo de unos instantes, luego soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo por la tensión que embargaba su cuerpo.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado juntos después de clases con la finalidad de cumplir con la orden de Kakashi? Si hacía cuentas llegaba al resultado de quince; simplificando el asunto: tres semanas sin un solo progreso. ¿Y la culpa de quién era? Suya, por supuesto, después de todo siempre ponía una cara tan lamentable y emitía un aura de "no me hables" que de seguro ahuyentaba a Naruto. Es que era la costumbre. El maldito hábito.

"A pesar de que he intentado aplicar mi 'estrategia' para ser amistoso con Uzumaki... no hemos conversado de manera fluida desde aquella vez en la que nos encontramos en la parada del autobús..."

—¿Qué canción es? —preguntó Sasuke, en un intento por iniciar una plática.

— _Sinnerman_ , la versión de Nina Simone —respondió Naruto—. _Sinnerman_... —repitió.

—¿Es pop o rock?

—¡Ninguno de los dos! —Naruto rio con fuerza—. Es _soul_. ¿Nunca habías escuchando de Simone?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo sé de música clásica.

—Es una pena. Hay mucho talento contemporáneo. —Uzumaki sonrió, enternecido.

—¿Tiene letra la canción?

Naruto asintió.

—La cantaría pero soy malo cantando, además la letra está en inglés y suelo pronunciar las palabras con un acento muy pesado... te recomiendo que la escuches... búscala en internet.

—La buscaré. A ti... te gusta todo tipo de música, ¿verdad?

—¿Se nota mucho? La verdad es que a pesar de que amo lo clásico a veces me sumerjo en ritmos más actuales, te ayuda a entender cómo ha cambiado la forma en la que se expresan las personas a través de la música. La evolución es sorprendente.

—En algún momento... espero que puedas hablarme más sobre la música que escuchas.

Naruto intento no reírse. Le dio la impresión de que Sasuke se estaba esforzando bastante en mantener la conversación.

"¿No es tierno? Sasuke Uchiha en realidad es un poco adorable."

—¿Te gustaría ir mañana a mi casa? Tengo algunos discos que puede que sean de tu interés, te los prestaré.

Sasuke arrugó su frente y su boca formo una perfecta línea.

—¿No será una molestia?

—Hombre, si lo fuera no te estaría invitando. ¿O acaso tienes planes?

Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

—Iré. Mañana...

—¡Qué bien! Avisaré hoy sobre tu visita, para que todo esté preparado. —Naruto sonrió.

Y Sasuke considero que las sonrisas que el rubio daba cada vez que estaba feliz reconfortaban el corazón.

—Oy, Sasuke, dame unos minutos. —Naruto se movió hacia un lado, haciendo un espacio en el banquillo. Con un movimiento de mano llamó a Sasuke para que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si Chopin era mi favorito? Yo te dije que no. Que no tenía favorito. Chopin... me gusta tocarlo pero nunca será mi favorito.

Sasuke, que se había levantado de su silla para ir hasta donde el rubio, se detuvo abruptamente. Tragó saliva y escuchó con desagrado como ésta bajaba por su garganta. Cayó en cuenta que de repente el cuerpo le pesaba y sus piernas se negaban a moverse.

—Kakashi le dice a la gente que le gustaba la forma en la que tocó Chopin. "Es tan triste y tan alegre cuando la ocasión lo amerita", comentó cuando me escuchó por primera vez; "de verdad me gusta tu interpretación", dijo la segunda. La tercera simplemente sonrió bajo esa mascarilla que siempre trae; pude darme cuenta de su expresión porque sus ojos también brillan con alegría cuando sus labios se elevan en un gesto de felicidad.

—¿Y las demás veces qué hizo? —preguntó Sasuke mientras juntaba fuerza para seguir con su camino. Fue hasta donde Naruto y se sentó a junto a él.

—Las demás veces siguió sonriendo.

Uchiha asintió, sin saber qué decir, y espero a que su compañero continuara hablando.

—¿Sabes?... Mi tutora se llamaba Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. La gente a menudo pensaba que era mi hermana mayor, estaba tan orgulloso de que la relacionaran conmigo. —Naruto comenzó a tocar teclas del piano al azar—. Un día, en medio de una conversación sin sentido, le dije que Kakashi pensaba que se me daba bien Chopin, que en cuanto se diera la oportunidad organizaría un concierto sólo para ella. Recuerdo que estaba encantada con la idea.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. No le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Naruto hablaba en pasado. Sobó su nuca por lo que pudo haber sido unos segundos o tal vez varios minutos. Su boca se abrió sin que pudiera evitarlo para emitir las palabras que por años estuvieron atascadas en su garganta:

—Mi hermano... tocaba Chopin todas las noches. Solía llamarme para que lo escuchara, acomodaba un sofá frente al piano y me ordenaba que me sentara en él... me trataba como si fuera su invitado de honor. Yo podía oírlo durante horas. —Se detuvo. Bajo la mirada y notó que sus piernas temblaban. Llevó sus manos hasta sus rodillas para detener el movimiento involuntario.

Naruto dejo de presionar teclas al azar. Uchiha lo miró con intensidad.

—Chopin compuso la balada número uno para piano en medio de una amargura causada por la ausencia de amigos y familia, no sé si tiene sentido que te lo diga porque de seguro eso ya lo sabes. —Uzumaki comenzó a tocar la pieza, de su rostro desapareció la expresión amable.

Sasuke pensó que si él fuera más débil ya estaría llorando a causa de la nostalgia que se filtraba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Naruto tocaba con la misma intensidad que Itachi. Había pianistas que solían inclinarse sobre el instrumento, pero el rubio mantenía su postura erguida aun cuando atravesaba por los pasajes más complicados de la pieza, dándole así una apariencia pulcra.

—Chopin nunca será mi favorito porque muchos de sus trabajos transmiten desdicha —dijo Naruto mientras llegaba al último movimiento de la pieza.

La resolución del rubio logró que Sasuke experimentara unas ganas tremendas de reír. Ladeó su rostro para mirar al chico que estaba sentado muy cerca de él. Creyó, en ese momento, que Naruto era más poema que persona.

Y si alguien le preguntaba porque le describía de tal manera a Uzumaki, respondería con calma que más de un oxímoron conformaba la personalidad de Naruto. Que sólo las metáforas parecían lo suficientemente dignas para describir el color de su cabello, de sus ojos y de su piel. Que Naruto era pura alegoría.

—Chopin es mi favorito... —comentó Sasuke en un murmullo.

Naruto rio.

—Lo imaginaba.

—¿En serio?

—No. Yo sólo quería sonar algo genial. —Naruto volvió a reír, esta vez con más fuerza.

—Tonto.

El rubio sonrió, mostrando cada uno de sus dientes.

[¿Ves? Es pura poesía.]

.

.

Naruto se levantó del banquillo. Sasuke supo entonces que su sesión había terminado. Uzumaki tenía la costumbre de acaparar el piano desde que empezaba su reunión y sólo dejaba libre cuando estaba a punto de anunciar que se iba a su casa.

—Me voy.

—Bien.

—¿ _Sasuke_? ¿No quieres que vayamos juntos? Estoy dispuesto a caminar.

El azabache inclinó su cabeza a un lado. Naruto era extraño. Se saltaba el protocolo de usar el apellido cuando apenas y conoces a la persona, incluso pasaba de los honoríficos con naturalidad, como si éstos no existieran.

 _Sasuke._

Lo llamaba _Sasuke_. A veces teñía su nombre con enojo, otras con reconocimiento, en ocasiones con alegría y si las circunstancias lo ameritaban, lo llamaba _Sasuke_ cuando buscaba su atención.

—¿Estás dispuesto a caminar? Lo haces sonar como si fuera un problema.

—Bueno es cansado. —Naruto se carcajeo—. Y aburrido cuando lo haces solo. Pero si voy contigo será diferente.

Uchiha se llevó una mano a la cara, cuestionándose como es que el rubio podía decir ese tipo de cosas con tanta facilidad.

—Debe de ser una bendición ser idiota.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto a la defensiva.

—Nada, sólo estaba pensando en voz alta. —Sasuke se reincorporó—. Vámonos —ordenó. Agarró su bolsa, la cual estaba recargada en una de las patas del piano y posteriormente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Notó que Naruto procedía de la misma manera.

—Estoy feliz —declaró Uzumaki mientras se dirigían a la puerta principal de la escuela.

—¿A sí?

—Sí. Porque hoy estás más hablador que de costumbre.

El aludido alzó una de sus cejas.

—No hagas ese gesto, ¡parece que te declaras inocente!

—Porque soy inocente.

—¡Tú! ¡En días normales eres muy cortante!

Sasuke sonrió divertido por lo sencillo que era molestar al otro.

—Es tu imaginación. ¿Acaso estás intentando dañar mi reputación de buen chico, Uzumaki?

Naruto se dio cuenta de que el azabache deseaba hacerlo enojar, sintió que sus cejas se contraían por la irritación y su boca formaba un puchero.

—Eres una basura.

—Oye, gracias. —Sasuke se llevó una mano al pecho e hizo un gesto digno de alguien que ha recibido un gran halago.

—Un auténtico bastardo —murmuró Naruto.

—Eres un adulador natural.

—¿Cómo es que eres tan popular si tienes una personalidad horrible?

—No sé —respondió Sasuke—. Tú podrías entender mejor las razones, después de todo has intentado formar una amistad conmigo.

Naruto abrió ligeramente la boca. "Wao", pensó. Se llevó una mano a su cabello para revolverlo.

—Bueno, me he quedado sin palabras...

Sasuke contempló al rubio.

—Yo creo que tiene que ver con mi apariencia. Que la gente se acerca a mí por eso.

"Sí, sí, tiene sentido. Uchiha Sasuke parece uno de esos modelos que salen en las revistas de moda adolescente", concluyó Naruto. Asintió en repetidas ocasiones y cruzó sus brazos. "Pero de algún modo es triste que sólo quieran ser amistosos con él porque es guapo".

—Entonces deberías de tratarme mejor. Yo me acerqué a ti por órdenes de Kakashi.

—Tus razones son más horribles. Al menos los otros se interesan en mí sin que un profesor se los ordene.

—Oyeeee, yo sólo quiero que me hables bonito —se quejó Naruto.

—¿Qué eres una chica sensible?

Uzumaki se carcajeo. "Puede que sea algo agresivo pero es divertido".

—Soy un chico sensible. Después de todo soy un artista.

—Ajá. —Sasuke exhaló. Naruto era un caso.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban en la salida de la institución. La gente que pasaba cerca mostraba una expresión de extrañeza al ver la escena de Sasuke Uchiha siendo "amigable" con alguien.

—¿Entonces por dónde? —inquirió Naruto.

—Por la avenida principal. De esa manera no nos desviaremos mucho de la ruta que toma el bus.

—Oh, ya veo.

Sasuke no agregó nada más. Experimento un malestar en la garganta causado por haber usado su voz mucho más de lo usual. Los músculos de la cara también le dolían. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que tuvo una verdadera charla con alguien? No lo recordaba. Tal vez fue antes de que la vida de su hermano se extinguiera. O antes de que sus padres perdieran su vigor.

Sus ojos buscaron instintivamente a Naruto. Pasó su lengua por sus labios y sus manos se cerraron en puños. Se afligió al darse cuenta de que el rubio ni siquiera hizo algo espectacular para llamar su atención, sólo se sentó frente al piano y lo tocó, y él cayó en una imperiosa necesidad de seguir escuchándolo para comprenderlo.

[Además Naruto tocaba Chopin con la misma pasión con que alguna vez lo hizo Itachi. (Eso te agrada, Sasuke).]

—Lo había olvidado pero debo de pasar al súper por algunos víveres —dijo el rubio deprimido mientras se encorvaba—. Ah, joder, ¡lo siento, Sasuke!, pero aquí nos separamos, iré en dirección contraria, si llego sin nada a mí casa Karin y Sakura me van a dar un sermón de mil horas mientras me obligan a permanecer sentado sobre mis talones.

Uchiha quiso preguntar quiénes eran Karin y Sakura pero luego recordó que pronto lo sabría puesto que iba a visitar el hogar del otro.

—No hay problema.

—¡Gracias! ¡Ve con cuidado! —se despidió Naruto—. ¡No te olvides de pedir permiso para mañana!

Sasuke confirmó con la cabeza.

—¡Adiós!

El azabache vio al más joven regresar sobre sus pasos; su cabello rubio se balanceo a causa de las ráfagas del viento invernal y su mochila se movió de un lado a otro.

Sasuke sonrió. Ni siquiera supo por qué.

Emprendió de nuevo el camino para regresar a su vivienda. Tardo alrededor de veinte minutos y en el momento que se encontró en la entrada no se sorprendió de encontrar todo en silencio. Supuso que el ama de llaves ya se había ido, que su padre aún no llegaba del trabajo y que su madre estaba encerrada en su cuarto recordando viejos tiempos para endulzarse la podrida realidad.

Botó su bolsa y su abrigo en el primer lugar que pudo.

Fue hasta su habitación para buscar su laptop. Al hallarla la tomó entre sus brazos y salió del lugar, dispuesto a ir hasta la sala de ensayos. Prácticamente corrió.

[Como huyendo de algo.]

Mientras iba por los pasillos escuchó el rechinar de la madera, sin embargo, el ruido lo tuvo sin cuidado pues dudó que alguien saliera para reñirlo por escandaloso.

Al arribar a su destino respiró hondo. Anduvo con cierta indecisión por la estancia, miró el cuadro de su hermano con nostalgia y luego apreció el piano con alegría. Apretó ligeramente la computadora contra su pecho.

—Hermano... hoy..., Uzumaki Naruto ha hablado conmigo. Mucho. Me ha invitado a su casa —comentó. Se sentó en el suelo con calma y dejo la laptop a un lado—. Además me contó un poco sobre su vida personal. Y yo hice lo mismo. Me recomendó una canción... _Sinnerman_ de Nina Simone.

Sasuke recogió la computadora para llevársela a las piernas, la encendió y segundos después tecleó en el buscador las palabras. Le dio click al primer vídeo que salió, enseguida se dispuso a escuchar. Reconoció las primeras notas a causa de la interpretación de Naruto.

"Es diferente a la música clásica, a la ópera, la voz es jadeante... y el ritmo es repetitivo sin llegar a ser cansado".

—¿Es buena no? —preguntó Sasuke a realmente nadie.

 _[Pecador, ¿hacia dónde vas a correr?_  
 _¿Hacia dónde vas a correr?_

El azabache se acostó en el piso, acomodo la laptop sobre su estómago, escuchó la letra con atención y rechistó por lo bajo.

 _Así que corro hacia el Señor._  
 _Por favor, ayúdame Señor._  
 _¿No me ves rezando?_  
 _¿No me ves aquí abajo, rezando?_

Mañana le diría a Naruto que su gusto era peculiar. Que había escuchado la canción y que le había divertido pero apesadumbrado al mismo tiempo.

 _Pero el Señor dijo:_  
 _"ve con el diablo"._  
 _(...)_  
 _Dijo que fuera con el diablo._  
 _En ése día._

Entonces, si Naruto se carcajeaba como era su costumbre, si Naruto le hablaba animado sobre otras canciones y si Naruto lo miraba con aquel fulgor amistoso en los ojos... Sasuke se prometería no volver a encerrarse durante todas las tardes en aquella sala que fue construida para su hermano, se prometería no seguir ahogándose en soledad.

 _Así que corría hacia el diablo._  
 _Me estaba esperando._  
 _Corrí hacia el diablo, me estaba esperando.]_

Si Naruto lo invitaba de nuevo a su casa porque su compañía le resultaba agradable, Sasuke pactaría de buena gana el dejar de hablar poco a poco con la sombra del pasado que se parecía a su hermano. Sasuke juraría que intentaría suprimir la necesidad de llenar su alma con la desesperanza.

 **Notas finales:**

No estoy segura de que la traducción de la canción sea buena porque yo la hice, juas juas juas. Igual diré que me esforcé. Les invitó a escucharla.


	5. Más que palabras

**Quinto diálogo**

 _ **Más que** **palabras**_

Sasuke frunció el ceño al encontrarse con la inusual escena de sus padres desayunando en la cocina. Su madre removía el contenido de una olla con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía un trozo de pan que comía intermitentemente. Fugaku Uchiha, por otro lado, tomaba café.

—Buenos días —saludó Sasuke cortés.

—Buenos días —respondió su madre.

Fugaku asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento.

—¿Ya te vas la escuela? —cuestionó Mikoto—. Últimamente escuchó ruido más temprano.

Sasuke asintió. No comentó nada respecto al hecho de que se levantaba pronto para encontrarse con Naruto en la parada del autobús, porque joder, eso sonaría demasiado digno de una señorita enamorada que hace lo imposible por ver al muchacho que le gusta aunque sea por unos minutos en la mañana.

—¿Qué tal la escuela? —Mikoto de nuevo.

El menor sintió un temblor en su ceja izquierda. ¿A qué venía tanta pregunta? Eso lo inquietaba.

—Bien.

Iba bien. Enserio. Tal vez no podía tocar Chopin. Tal vez no hablaba con más de la mitad de sus compañeros de clase. Tal vez sentía más tristeza que felicidad cada vez que se sentaba a tocar el piano. Tal vez consideraba que a música no era para él...

Pero todo estaba bien.

—¿Has hecho amigos?

¿Amigos? ¿Se les llamaba amigos a la gente que iba detrás de uno para obtener popularidad? Si la respuesta era sí, entonces había hecho muchos.

Aunque...

[Naruto Uzumaki.]

Los ojos de Sasuke resplandecieron de repente. Mikoto lo notó así que dejo de remover el contenido de la olla para prestarle atención a su hijo.

—A lo mejor.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no deseaba que se conociera sobre su relación "amistosa" con Naruto. No por vergüenza sino por celos. Quería atesorar su vínculo con el rubio porque había sido el primero que construyó desde la muerte de su hermano.

—¿Vas a desayunar? —inquirió su padre de la nada.

Sasuke se estremeció. "Ya no me acordaba de su voz", se dijo a sí mismo, "ya no recordaba como sonaba la voz de mi padre...".

—No, sólo pasaba por aquí porque quería algo de beber —comentó el menor. Fue hasta el refrigerador y sacó un pequeño paquete cuadrado con la leyenda de jugo en letras brillantes—. Me voy yendo.

—Ve con cuidado —dijo Mikoto.

Sasuke asintió. Camino hacia la salida y medito sobre la situación de sus padres desayunando con calma, como antes de que Itachi se fuera para nunca más volver.

Una vez fuera de la casa, respiro aliviado.

"Estaba demasiado tenso...", reflexionó, "¿habrá sido por qué en los últimos años apenas y hemos cruzado palabras?".

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Raro", sentenció. Se alzó de hombros. "Mejor me apuró a ir a la parada del autobús".

.

.

Cuando llegó a su destino, vio a Naruto esperando el transporte. Tenía las manos metidas en las bolsas de su sudadera y se balanceaba sobre sus talones y puntas, al parecer aquello era una costumbre.

—Buenas —saludó Sasuke mientras se acercaba.

—¡Buenos días! —respondió el rubio—. ¿Entonces tienes permiso para ir a mi casa? —cuestionó ansioso.

—¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

—Intentó ser amable, que tal si eres de esos tipos que avisa por pura cortesía que llegara tarde o así.

Sasuke sonrió burlón.

—¿Tú eres de esos tipos que avisa?

Naruto se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

—Lo eres —confirmó el Uchiha.

—¡Es porque no quiero preocupar a las chicas de la casa! Y-y... yo... bueno... ¡soy un chico bueno!

—Jooo, ¿en serio?

—¡Tal vez de pequeño era súper travieso pero me reforme, de veras!

—Interesante.

—¡Deja de molestar, Uchiha!

Sasuke soltó un ruidillo que sonó sospechosamente como una risa.

Naruto gruñó molesto y movió sus manos en un gesto de irritación.

—Como sea... uh, ¿Sasuke?, ¿te parece bien si hoy nos vamos en cuanto termine la jornada escolar? Podemos darnos un descanso de la orden de Kakashi-sensei.

—Sí, nos vemos en la salida.

—¡Ok!

La plática cesó con la llegada del autobús.

.

.

El ir y venir de los profesores, de los alumnos y el suyo propio lograban irritarlo. Uchiha Sasuke admitía de buena gana que las multitudes lo estresaban, lo ponían de mal humor.

Dio gracias en voz alta en el instante que las clases finalizaron. Ahora sólo tendría que recoger sus cosas, evitar no muy cortésmente a las mujeres que se le acercaran y emprender la huida. Hizo la primera actividad con prisa, la segunda le tomó un poco más (¿por qué algunas chicas eran tan insistentes?) y la última fue realizada en cuestión de segundos.

Casi corrió por los pasillos y veredas para evitar inconvenientes.

En la entrada de la escuela halló a Naruto esperando.

—¿Tarde mucho?

—Nah, ¿vamos?

Sasuke asintió.

—¿Tu casa queda muy lejos?

—No, yo creo que veinte minutos si caminamos rápido. ¿Sabes? Al avisarles a las chicas que irías me preguntaron si eras guapo. Cuando respondí que sí argumentaron que harían algo de carne, ¡carne! Ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños quieren hacer carne. Las mujeres son terribles.

El azabache pensó que Naruto hacía gestos muy graciosos al enojarse.

—Escuché la canción que me recomendaste —comentó para cambiar el tema.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que es buena?

—Tienes un gusto... peculiar.

—¿No querrás decir genial?

—Me quedó con peculiar.

—Pero... ¿te gusto?

—Me gusto —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió amplió.

—Me alegro mucho. Ojalá que las canciones que hoy te enseñe también te agraden.

[¿Recuerdas tu promesa, Sasuke?]

.

.

Uchiha intentó no prestarle atención a la zona donde vivía su compañero pero inevitablemente terminó por darle importancia. No era de esas donde había un montón de yakuzas y clubs con gente ofreciendo sus servicios pero si se veía algo fea en el aspecto de que las casas tenían fachadas que vieron años mejores. A parte los residentes intimidaban.

—Que no te asuste... hasta donde sé nunca han matado, robado o algo similar por aquí —dijo Naruto, consciente de la incomodidad de su invitado—. Sé que el lugar luce horrible pero... bueno... uh...

Sasuke se quedó más tranquilo.

—¡Ah, llegamos! —Naruto señalo su hogar.

El otro pensó que la vivienda del rubio desentonaba con las demás. Estaba en mejor estado y era grande.

Uzumaki rebuscó en su bolsa sus llaves, abrió la puerta principal, dejo pasar primer a Sasuke y luego entró él.

—¡Estoy en casa! —gritó.

Dos mujeres salieron a recibirlos. Una tenía cabello rosa y ojos jades. La otra poseía cabello rojo y ojos de igual color, además usaba lentes.

—¡Es guapo! —chillaron al mismo tiempo las muchachas.

—¡Mis oídos! —gritó Naruto.

"Supongo que este lugar siempre es ruidoso", pensó Sasuke.

—¿Tú eres Uchiha-kun? —preguntó la de cabello rosa—. Yo soy Sakura Haruno, puedes llamarme Sakura. ¡Espero que te quedes a la cena!

Sasuke murmuró un sí.

—Yo soy Karin —se presentó la pelirroja—. Es un placer tenerte aquí.

Naruto comenzó a empujar a Sasuke en dirección a las escaleras.

—Suficiente charla, nos vamos.

—¡Naruto envidioso! —gritó Sakura.

—Sí, sí. ¡En tu cara, mi amigo, mi Sasuke! —gritó de vuelta el rubio, contraatacando.

Una vez que el caos terminó y ambos muchachos estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación del rubio, esté exhaló.

—Lamento la extraña bienvenida.

—No importa.

Naruto le dio acceso al otro a su cuarto.

Lo primero que Sasuke apreció fue la gran cantidad de discos que había en una repisa, un piano en una esquina y partituras amontonadas sobre una mesilla. Después reparó en un librero y en el enorme armario entreabierto que mostraba la colorida ropa del rubio.

El lugar estaba pintando de blanco y el piso era de madera.

—Es bonito —comentó Sasuke.

—Gracias. Puedes sentarte en la cama. Buscaré los CD, me parece que te mostraré unos más viejos... entonces están en la caja... —Naruto dejó de hablar y fue hasta el armario, de entre la ropa sacó una caja de madera mediana. En la caja no sólo se hallaban discos sino también una enorme cantidad de sobres blancos.

—¿Cartas? —inquirió Sasuke.

—Cartas. —Uzumaki movió el contenido de un lado a otro, husmeando.

Por otro lado, el azabache siguió curioseando la alcoba. Vio la foto de una mujer pelirroja y un hombre rubio al que Naruto se parecía mucho sobre un buró.

—¿Tus padres? —preguntó Sasuke mientras apuntaba la imagen.

Naruto apartó la mirada de la caja de discos y dirigió los ojos hacia la dirección señalada.

—Mis padres —confirmó, luego regresó su atención al contenedor.

Al lado de la foto de los padres de Naruto estaba la de una mujer rubia de ojos azules.

—¿Tu hermana?

El blondo rio ligero.

—Mi tutora. Yamanaka Ino.

Ah. _Era ella_.

—¿Puedo saber dónde están?

—Todos tres metros bajo tierra.

[Los cadáveres no florecen para Naruto.]

—Lo siento. —Sasuke agachó la cabeza.

—No te preocupes. Ya ha pasado un tiempo, me he acostumbrado al dolor.

—¿No los extrañas?

—Los extraño. A veces, es inevitable. Más a Ino, porque no tiene mucho... —Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sasuke de nuevo.

—No te preocupes —repitió Naruto.

—Parece que el tema no te incomoda.

—No del todo, me he hecho a la idea de que los padres se van primero que uno, después de todo son mayores.

—Aunque no siempre es así... los hijos... —Sasuke guardo silencio al recordar a su hermano.

—Sí, están las excepciones, Ino era huérfana, sin embargo, era muy joven cuando murió, incluso mis padres no eran tan grandes —dijo Naruto. Siguió rebuscando en la caja los discos que quería mostrarle a Uchiha. Cuando encontró uno de ellos detuvo sus movimientos y sonrió—. Hubo un tiempo en donde todos los días escuchaba _Stairway to heaven_ de Led Zeppelin.

Uchiha dejo de contemplar las fotos para prestarle atención a Naruto. Notó que esté ya estaba caminando hacia el reproductor de discos.

—¿ _Escalera al cielo_?

—Sí, podrías traducir el título como _Escalera al cielo_.

—¿Qué género es?

—Rock.

La música empezó y el silencio entre los muchachos se hizo presente.

Sasuke escuchó con atención la canción. Entonces pensó de nuevo que Naruto tenía un gusto muy particular.

—¿La habías escuchando antes, aunque sea por error?

Uchiha hizo que no con la cabeza.

—¡Es difícil de creer, es _clásica_! —Naruto parecía indignado—. Robert Plant, el vocalista de la banda, comentó alguna vez que era una canción de esperanza.

[Esperanza, el diccionario define la palabra como "confianza en que ocurrirá o se logrará lo que se desea". ¿Lo sabías, Sasuke? Y bueno, ya que estamos en esto, ¿qué deseas tú de la vida?]

—Ya veo... —Sasuke paso su lengua por sus labios porque de repente los sintió secos. Alzó una de sus cejas al escuchar el solo de guitarra pues le pareció agradable.

—A veces, cuando escuchaba esta canción... razonaba sobre lo genial que sería tener una escalera para ir al cielo. Si es verdad que los seres queridos se van a él... ¡cuán increíble estaría eso de hacerles una visita! De esa manera el corazón no dolería tanto por su partida —comentó Naruto.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la ternura que emanaban las palabras del rubio. Cuando la agitación pasó intento emitir una oración completa pero no lo logró:

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo...?

El rubio parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones, intentando comprender lo que deseaba el azabache. Al dar con la respuesta le dedico un gesto benevolente.

—¿Cómo murieron los tres?

Sasuke asintió. Mordió el interior de sus mejillas porque consideró que estaba siendo grosero al preguntar sobre ello.

—Mis padres fueron primero, hace diez años, en un accidente de tráfico. Un conductor ebrio se pasó un alto y el resto es historia. Hasta donde sé, fue muerte instantánea así que no sufrieron. No lloré mucho la perdida porque no estaba del todo consciente de que nunca más volvería a verlos, era un niño. Comprendí los hechos mucho después. —Naruto hizo una mueca.

El azabache miró fijamente al menor.

—El caso de Ino es...

La atmósfera se volvió densa. Los ojos de Naruto se empañaron.

—Es un poco más... Fue por un cáncer, una leucemia de la que nos enteramos tarde.

—Lo siento.

—¡Te estás disculpando demasiado hoy! No creí que fueras ese tipo de persona —exclamó Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió de lado ante el comentario.

Antes de que la siguiente canción del disco empezara, el rubio sacó el disco y puso otro.

—La siguiente canción es _Bohemian Rhapsody_ de Queen.

—Supongo que también es rock.

—¿En qué clase de mundo has vivido hasta ahora, Uchiha? Creí que bromeabas cuando decías que únicamente conocías música clásica.

—¿Te pareció que en ese momento tenía cara de estar contando un chiste?

—Bueno, tú casi siempre tienes la misma expresión. No me culpes si todavía no sé leerte.

—Perdón por no ser muy expresivo.

"Ah, está enojado", Naruto consideró que quizá no le tomaría mucho acostumbrarse a los pequeños gestos de Sasuke para delatar su estado de ánimo.

Sasuke se mantuvo escuchando, por momentos movía sus manos intentando localizar las notas de piano en canción. Se quedó estático al escuchar un pasaje:

[ _Mamá, la vida recién comienza_  
 _Pero ahora tengo que ir y dejarlo todo_  
 _Mamá, no quería hacerte llorar_  
 _Si no estoy de vuelta mañana a esta hora_  
 _Sigue adelante, sigue adelante como si realmente nada importase._

Sus recuerdos lo traicionaron. Aquellos que estaban relacionados con Itachi lo apuñalaron sin cesar.

 _Adiós a todos, tengo que partir,_  
 _Los he de dejar atrás y enfrentarme a la verdad_  
 _Mamá, no quiero morir_  
 _A veces desearía no haber nacido nunca._ ]

Un rictus amargo adorno el rostro del azabache.

—¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke?

Éste negó.

—Ese disco, por favor préstamelo. Y el anterior también.

—Claro.

.

.

Sasuke sintió que su mochila pesaba más que cuando salió por la mañana de su casa. Naruto le prestó alrededor de diez discos "por tiempo ilimitado". Se llevó una mano a su estómago, le dolía. Estuvo todo el tiempo con la idea de que Naruto mentía sobre el hecho de que las mujeres de la casa cocinaron carne solamente porque él iba de visita.

Sin embargo, era una realidad.

En algún momento, cuando quiso huir fue arrastrado al comedor para que se uniera a la cena. Probó un montón de platillos y tuvo que negarse a otros tantos cuando su vientre le exigió que parara.

Naruto incluso reclamó sobre el hecho de que Sasuke estaba siendo mejor atendido que él en todos sus años de vida.

Sakura manifestó que sería tratado bien cuando fuera guapo. "Estás cien años antes, Uzumaki Naruto".

El rubio siguió alegando en su defensa.

—Es una buena familia —se dijo a sí mismo.

Luego siguió con su camino.

.

.

—¡Qué cansado! —Naruto se estiró. Acababa de regresar de acompañar a Sasuke a la avenida principal—. ¿Quién diría que era tan agotador lidiar con Uchiha? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de ello? —Se cruzó de brazos e inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

Dejó el tema por la paz, dio unos cuantos pasos, se sentó cerca de la caja que sacó previamente para buscar los discos que quería mostrarle a Sasuke. Tomó uno de los sobres que vio mientras esculcaba horas atrás y lo abrió con cuidado.

Espero unos segundos antes de empezar a leer:

[ _De: Naruto Uzumaki de diecinueve años._

 _Para: Naruto Uzumaki que ya está listo para recordar._

Querido yo, perdona que la hoja este arrugada y que la tinta se vea corrida en algunas partes.

Pero no he dejado de llorar.

Hoy fui al hospital a ver a Ino, han pasado tres meses desde que se internó. Me recibió con la mirada brillante y una sonrisa adornándole el rostro; saludó alegre e hizo ademán de querer abrazarme pero las agujas y tubos pegados a su cuerpo se lo impidieron. Cuando me acerque más a ella noté que tenía unas ligeras ojeras y que se hallaba más pálida que nunca pero ni siquiera eso le arrebata su belleza y vitalidad.

Platicamos como siempre. Le dije que me estaba yendo bien en _Geidai_ , que a Kakashi le gustaba la forma en la que tocaba Chopin. Me pidió que "algún día" le mostrara ese Chopin que me hacía resaltar ante los ojos de otros. Yo le respondí afirmativamente, incluso le propuse un concierto para ella sola.

Después salí por unos momentos de la habitación pues el médico a cargo de Ino irrumpió en la habitación y me pidió que hablara con él a solas.

El hombre, mortalmente serio, me dijo que Ino estaba en su límite, que era un milagro que siguiera con nosotros. Y yo no podía creerle. Porque ella se veía tan sana, como aquella vez en la que salió de la casa con su maleta y su vestido blanco (pero ahora que lo medito, sólo me estaba engañando, veía lo que quería ver). Me quedé en shock, enseguida desee que se me dieran más explicaciones y creo que el médico lo notó pues con desánimo me contó que el diagnostico de verdad había sido tardío.

"La quimioterapia ya no funciona y el trasplante de médula es inútil", murmuró.

¿Entiendes lo que eso quiere decir?

No hubo ni siquiera esperanza. Los porcentajes se redujeron a cero en cuestión de minutos. Ya no había nada más que hacer por ella.

Ino estaba preparando sus alas. Y yo no podría acompañarla en el vuelo.

El doctor de nombre fácil de olvidar me sugirió que pasara la noche con ella y si era necesario, también la siguiente, después de todo "yo era su único familiar". Ese simple consejo logró que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Mordí mi labio inferior para parar el temblor que lo invadió y tomé aire en repetidas ocasiones.

Di una reverencia. Una larga reverencia agradeciendo por el trabajo hecho.

Y mierda, mierda, mierda... fue tan duro porque cuando le das a una reverencia a un médico es porque las cosas terminaron. Bien o mal, pero terminaron.

El hombre me devolvió la inclinación. Enseguida se despidió. "Suerte", dijo.

Suerte. Como si eso fuera suficiente.

Me quedé en los pasillos hasta que me sentí capaz de volver adentro y no desmoronarme al primer gesto de Ino. Puse la mejor expresión que pude, regresé a la habitación y me eché a reír de puro nerviosismo. Ino simplemente mostró confusión.

Me senté en una esquina de la cama y le conté sobre cómo estaban las chicas. Sobre sus flores, las cuales yo había estado cuidando con mucho esmero. Sobre la gente que últimamente visitaba el negocio de la familia. Sobre las lluvias y los días soleados.

Y ella me escuchó y no me escuchó.

De repente solicitó que la ayudara a acomodarse pues estaba cansada y necesitaba acostarse. Moví las almohadas, sostuve su nuca y parte de su espalda hasta que se sintió a gusto. En ese instante... noté que estaba más delgada pues sus huesos se hundían en las palmas de mis manos y que su cabello, el que alguna vez fue tan abundante ahora era escaso, casi inexistente, delgado y realmente áspero.

Ino agradeció y después me dijo algo que nunca olvidare:

"De todos nosotros, tú siempre has sido el más fuerte. Tú siempre has sido el que ha encontrado todas las piezas de su corazón y las ha amado y odiado. De todos nosotros... tú siempre has sido el que ha aceptado la alegría y la tristeza que conlleva estar vivo".

Luego cerró sus ojos.

Yo no tuve que pasar la noche con ella. La tarde fue más que suficiente.

Y las golondrinas volaron. Y recordé parte de ese poema que Ino me recitaba para que me durmiera:

 _Volverán las oscuras golondrinas_  
 _en tu balcón sus nidos a colgar,_  
 _y, otra vez, con el ala a sus cristales_  
 _jugando llamarán;_  
 _pero aquéllas que el vuelo refrenaban_  
 _tu hermosura y mi dicha al contemplar,_  
 _aquéllas que aprendieron nuestros nombres..._  
 _ésas... ¡no volverán!_

Solté un sollozo. Las lágrimas salieron una tras otra de mis ojos y tuve que limpiarme la nariz en más de ocasión con las mangas de mi sudadera, y tuve que ahogar en agua salada los gritos que amenazaban con destruir el silencio que inundaba el hospital. La tristeza se desbordaba, no le veía final.

Volví a morder mi labio, esta vez hasta hacerlo sangrar. Más lágrimas, gemidos de dolor. La llamé en varias ocasiones, ella no respondió, la tomé de la mano pero no hubo reacción.

Mi cara se humedeció y la garganta comenzó a dolerme. El pecho se me apretujó y negué con la cabeza. Tragué saliva en más de una ocasión. Miré su cuerpo por largos minutos, la llamé de nuevo y seguí sin obtener respuesta.

Nuevos deseos de gritar nacieron, esta vez no los asfixié. Así que lloré como un niño que se ha caído y lastimado en el proceso. Me aferré a la mano de Ino. Su figura se deformó a mis ojos lacrimosos; por unos instantes quise recriminarle por dejarme solo.

Hubiera querido decirle a Ino que me hubiera gustado ser el más débil. Porque si hubiera sido el más débil me negaría de todo corazón a aceptar la tristeza que conlleva estar vivo.

Querido yo, ahora estoy pensando en qué haré con las chicas. Pero también estoy pensando en qué haré conmigo pues las lágrimas se niegan a detenerse.

Lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que seas fiel a la descripción que nos dio Ino.

Esta noche hay que tramitar muchas cosas.

Con cariño y pena.

Naruto.]

 **Notas finales:**

Uno de los capítulos más largos hasta ahora D: pase toda la tarde escribiendo. Ya veo todo blanco, disculpen las erratas que hayan encontrado. Después revisaré con más calma de nuevo. Mis agradecimientos a la gente que deja comentarios y lee esta humilde historia.

Y por si usted no lo sabe, el poema de que habla Naruto es "Volverán las oscuras golondrinas" de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

Saludos~


	6. Muerte en el agua

**Sexto diálogo**

 _ **Muerte en el** **agua**_

Sasuke miró fijamente el techo de la habitación. La música se filtraba por sus oídos y resonaba con fuerza en su cabeza; la suavidad del colchón contra su espalda, el olor dulzón que desprendían los edredones y los tarareos de Naruto lo incitaban a dormir.

—¿Cómo se llama la canción? —preguntó, despabilando. Dirigió su atención por instantes al rubio que lo acompañaba y que estaba sentado en una esquina de la cama.

— _Walk_ _in_ _the_ _rain_. The Seatbelts y Steve Conte la interpretan.

—Ya.

Naruto sonrió.

Sasuke volvió su mirada al techo.

Ya había pasado un mes desde su primer encuentro con Naruto y catorce días desde que piso por primera vez el hogar de Uzumaki. Asimismo, volvió tres veces por semana debido a las constantes invitaciones. Quizá por eso ahora se sentía con la confianza de recostarse en la cama ajena. Además, se hallaba terriblemente cansado. En los últimos días apenas y dormía. "Es porque se acerca el aniversario", pensó.

Dejó su ensimismamiento cuando el rubio se levantó de la cama, fue hasta el reproductor de discos y cambio el que estaba por otro. De repente tango comenzó a sonar.

—Astor Piazzolla con _Las cuatro estaciones porteñas_ —anunció Naruto.

Sasuke asintió ante la información proporcionada.

—El tango es triste —dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

—El buen tango es triste —aclaró Naruto.

Fue el turno del azabache para sonreír discretamente. Enseguida hablo:

—Cuando era niño nadaba.

Uzumaki regreso a la cama y se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que estaba.

—¿Y luego?

—Lo deje.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió curioso Naruto.

—Porque comencé a dedicarme a tiempo completo al piano.

—¿Preferiste el piano?

—Sí.

—¿Y no extrañas nadar?

—Lo hago. —Sasuke cerró sus ojos.

—Entonces podrías hacerlo de vez en cuando. Ir a una piscina pública y zambullirte en el agua...

—En mi casa hay una —comentó el Uchiha.

—Ah... —Naruto no supo qué agregar. Pero por otro lado, aquel dato le aclaró que Sasuke provenía de una familia acomodada. "Aunque eso no debería de sorprenderme... la mayor parte de las personas que estudian piano o algún instrumento pertenecen al sector acaudalado por lo caro que resulta pagar a los tutores...", reflexionó.

—En las noches despejadas puedes ver el reflejo del cielo estrellado y la luna sobre el agua. —Sasuke retomó la conversación.

—Eso suena interesante. Me gustaría poder verlo alguna vez.

—Umh... Lo es. ¿Te gustaría quedarte una noche en mi casa? —preguntó casual Uchiha. Su tono de voz no dejo entre ver que se sentía algo avergonzado por hacer tal propuesta —. Para que puedas contemplar el paisaje...

Naruto mentiría si dijera que aquella cuestión no lo tomó desprevenido.

—¿No molestaría?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces iré con mucho gusto. Tú me dirás cuando es bueno.

—Sí, yo te aviso.

El rubio se dejó caer en la cama. Uchiha soltó un gruñido por el movimiento.

—Sensible —comentó Naruto. Enseguida se carcajeo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. La mezcla de las risas de su compañero y el tango era una combinación rara pero no desagradable. La felicidad y la tristeza fusionándose... tan irónico.

.

.

Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche Sasuke anunció que se iba a su casa. Naruto no hizo gesto de detenerlo para que se quedara a la cena, consciente de la hora y de los peligros que ésta acarreaba.

Lo acompaño hasta la avenida principal, como ya se le venía haciendo costumbre, se despidió de él y lo miró desaparecer entre la gente.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Los días pasaban. Las visitas de Sasuke a su casa aumentaban. Pero la sensación de que Uchiha huía de algo prevalecía.

"Tendré que esperar a que hable...", pensó.

Dio la media vuelta para regresar a su hogar. Camino por las calles lentamente, sin prisa y con las manos en las bolsas de su descolorida chamarra roja que ahora parecía más bien naranja.

Pronto llegó a su destino.

Mientras estaba en el recibidor quitándose su calzado percibió que Sakura se acercaba. Alzó la mirada, cuestionando a la mujer.

—¿Ya se ha ido? —preguntó ella.

—Sí.

—No comió con nosotros.

—Es noche, Sakura-chan.

Sakura hizo un leve puchero. Naruto mostró una expresión afable ante su actitud.

—Lo invitaré mañana. Y el día después de mañana. Y cada que tenga oportunidad. Así lo verás.

—¿No lo regañaran sus padres por pasar demasiado tiempo fuera?

—Quién sabe. Aunque lo dudo, tiene pinta de hijo ejemplar —dijo Naruto.

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

Sasuke llegó a su casa con un cansancio terrible. Apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Su cuerpo entero clamaba por dormir.

—Supongo que he llegado a mi límite —murmuró.

Camino perezoso hasta su habitación y en cuanto estuvo en ella fue directo a la cama. No se molestó en remover las sábanas o cambiar su ropa. Se quedó dormido en el instante que su rostro tocó una de las almohadas.

.

.

Despertó al día siguiente debido al ruido de la alarma, no pudo evitar gruñir molesto, como era su costumbre. Apagó el artefacto de un golpe, talló sus ojos y se sentó en una esquina de la cama con pereza. Tomó valor para levantarse y poner sus pies sobre las frías baldosas. Pasó su lengua por sus labios, se incorporó, fue hasta el baño para empezar su rutina del día a día: bañarse, lavar sus dientes, intentar vestir algo decente y menos negro y arreglar su mochila.

Luego salió de su habitación.

Mientras iba hacia la cocina para buscar algo con que llenar su estómago, escuchó ruidos en ella. "¿No es esto como un _déjà vu_ _?", se dijo a sí mismo_ _ _.__ Consideró que quizá era mejor que se fuera ya a la escuela y soportara el hambre pero el dolor y ruido proveniente de su estómago lo estaba molestando demasiado.

Sin más opción, siguió con su camino.

Al entrar al lugar halló a su padre y madre desayunando. La escena que días antes presencio se repitió casi a la perfección: su madre en la estufa moviendo algo, su padre con un café y él queriendo huir lo más pronto posible.

—Buenos días —murmuró Sasuke.

—Buenos días —respondió Mikoto.

Su padre lo contempló en saludo.

—Hoy también sales temprano —comentó Mikoto.

Sasuke asintió. Fue hasta el refrigerador para sacar un jugo y tal vez una manzana.

—¿La escuela va bien? —Su madre una vez más.

El menor volvió a decir que sí con la cabeza.

—¿Y los amigos?

¿Los amigos?...

—Agradable... —respondió Sasuke en singular a propósito. Soltó un ruido de satisfacción al encontrar su desayuno y enseguida recordó la propuesta hecha a Naruto—. Por cierto, vendrá alguien... puede que hoy o mañana.

Fugaku parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones. Mikoto dejo a un lado su labor y miró sorprendida a su hijo.

—¿Tengo que preocuparme porque es una chica?

Sasuke frunció su ceño.

—No.

—No nos importaría que lo fuera.

—Es un chico. ¿Bien?

—¿Y tenemos que preocuparnos porque es un chico? —preguntó Fugaku.

Sasuke alzó una de sus cejas. ¿La cuestión había sido una broma o era en serio? Su padre mantenía una expresión seria, así que le resultaba difícil discernir.

—No. No hay porque angustiarse. Me voy yendo.

—Que te vaya bien —despidió Mikoto.

El menor agradeció en un murmullo.

Salió de la cocina, removió su lengua. Había un sabor extraño en su boca.

.

.

Sasuke fue directo a la parada del autobús para encontrarse con Naruto.

"Y nunca puse en práctica la dichosa táctica que cree", pensó divertido. "Pero no tuve tiempo, Uzumaki es la persona más impredecible que he conocido".

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Naruto cuando lo vio a lo lejos.

"Y la más amable..."

.

.

Naruto hizo una mueca.

Acababa de llamar a Sakura para avisarle que esa tarde y noche la pasaría en casa de Sasuke. La chica al instante le dio una lista de cosas que debía de evitar hacer frente a la gente decente. Luego se despidió, no sin antes ordenarle que "se portara bien".

"Nosotros, también somos personas decentes, Sakura-chan", había dicho Naruto. Y agregó un "yo siempre me porto bien".

Uchiha vio al rubio suspirar con profundidad.

—¿Todo bien?

—Seah... por cierto, ¿cuán adinerado eres? La zona se ve demasiado lujosa. —Naruto miró los alrededores con curiosidad. Recordó con hilaridad como después de la escuela, Sasuke básicamente lo agarró de la muñeca y jaló en dirección a su hogar.

"Tú en mi casa hoy", fue lo único que dijo para que se hiciera una idea de a dónde iban. Y lo soltó al ver que no oponía resistencia.

—No mucho. O no sé.

—¿Te puedo llamar señorito Sasuke?

—¿Por qué eres tan idiota?

—¿Eso es un sí?

Sasuke gruñó.

—Supongo que es un no.

—¿Conoceré a tus padres? —preguntó Naruto, cambiando el tema.

—No lo creo. Mi padre trabaja hasta tarde y mi madre por lo general organiza eventos de caridad o se encierra en su habitación. Por lo tanto las probabilidades de que coincidamos son pocas.

Naruto asintió.

—¿No es un poco solitario?

Sasuke no respondió. El rubio no insistió.

Al llegar a la residencia de Uchiha, Naruto silbó. Era grande y ostentosa, tal y cómo lo había imaginado. "Y tiene piscina".

—Pasa —dijo Sasuke una vez que abrió la puerta principal.

—¿Puedo esperar que haya una horda de sirvientas recibiéndonos?

—No. Sólo hay una persona contratada para hacer la limpieza y demás menesteres pero viene por las mañanas.

—Oh. —Naruto hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

Caminaron por un pequeño patio hasta llegar a otra puerta. Sasuke volvió a abrir y dejo entrar primero a su acompañante.

Esta vez un grande y espacioso recibidor se dio paso.

Por fuera la casa era hermosa pero por dentro lo era aún más.

—Realmente eres adinerado.

—¿Tú crees?

Naruto asintió burlón.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó Sasuke por cortesía.

—¡Sí! Oh... ¿sabes qué sería genial?

—¿Qué?

—Pedir pizza.

—Pero...

—De pepperoni. Así sentiré como si estuviéramos haciendo una pijamada.

—Naruto, es patético. Suenas como una adolescente cursi.

—¡Oyeee, yo sólo quiero poner el ambiente!

Sasuke decidió que era momento de dejar de tomarle el pelo a su idiota favorito.

—Tú ganas, pidamos una pizza.

—¡Yeah!

—Deja de gritar —ordenó Sasuke mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el teléfono. Un calorcillo se expandió por su cuerpo. No recordaba con claridad cuando fue la última vez que su casa estuvo tan animada. Descolgó el teléfono e hizo una llamada. Dio indicaciones y agradecimientos bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto—. Ya la pedí, ¿contento?

Uzumaki asintió con una sonrisa enorme.

—¿Vemos un poco de televisión mientras tanto?

—¿El canal de artes? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Eres súper aburrido, Sasuke.

—Discúlpame por ello.

Naruto se carcajeó.

El azabache guio a Naruto hasta la sala en donde se encontraba la televisión. Se sentaron en el primer sofá que se puso en su camino.

La tarde iba bien.

.

.

Cuando anocheció y terminaron de comer Sasuke le hizo el comentario a Naruto de que ya era buena hora para ver el espectáculo prometido.

El rubio se levantó del sillón de un salto.

—¡Llévame! —pidió con ojos esperanzados.

—Sí, sí. Acomoda bien tu abrigo que está haciendo frío —dijo Sasuke con voz aburrida, se puso de pie y orientó al rubio.

Naruto hizo caso a las órdenes de acomodar su ropa. Enseguida siguió a su anfitrión.

Fueron por varios pasillos.

Al final del camino se encontraron con un patio trasero considerablemente grande. Había mesas con sombrillas que tal vez era utilizadas en los días que la familia realizaba picnics y unas cuantas macetas con flores. Lo que más destacaba era la alberca ubicada en el centro.

El agua lucía limpia, por lo que Naruto encontró difícil creer que casi no se usaba.

—¿Así que...?

—Sólo observa —dijo Sasuke—. Las nubes impiden la vista pero pronto se irán. —Alzó los ojos por unos instantes y examinó el camino recorrido por éstas.

Naruto hizo lo que se le sugirió. Cuando el cielo se despejo se encontró con la escena que Sasuke le había relatado: se reflejaba bellamente la luna, las estrellas y algunas nubes negras.

—Si salto al agua, ¿experimentaré una sensación similar a la de los astronautas cuando visitan el espacio?

Uchiha hizo un gesto de confusión.

—¿De qué hablas?

Naruto sonrió, divertido.

—De esto —dijo antes de tomar impulso y lanzarse a la piscina.

Segundos después, Sasuke vio al rubio hundirse en la fría agua con todo y ropa.

—¿Uzumaki? —llamó Uchiha cuando Naruto permaneció demasiado tiempo bajo el agua.

El rubio sacó su cabeza, tomó aire y luego hablo:

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Sí, tu apellido. Joder, por unos instantes creí que te había ahogado.

—No tienes tanta suerte. Estaré por un tiempo más vivo y dando lata. —Naruto mostró cada uno de sus dientes, feliz.

—Estás loco. El agua debe de estar fría. Sal de ahí antes de que enfermes.

—Ah, eres un aguafiestas. ¿Entiendes? ¿Agua? ¿Fiestas? —El rubio rio por su mal chiste.

Sasuke sólo rodó los ojos. A veces Naruto le parecía un verdadero idiota.

—Salte.

Naruto suspiró, fue hasta la orilla de la piscina y extendió su mano a Uchiha.

—Ayúdame a salir.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Tomó de la mano al otro, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera agregar algo o poner resistencia, Naruto lo atrajo con fuerza para que cayera a su lado. El ruido del agua recibiendo el peso del azabache no se hizo esperar.

Uchiha, por su parte, emergió casi enseguida del agua y miró fijamente al otro. Sus cejas contraídas delataban su enojo.

—¿Qué carajos?

—¿Te tome de la mano, te jale, te caíste, te mojaste... te enojaste? —preguntó Naruto.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No lo sé. Creí que sería divertido —respondió el rubio. Lanzó un poco de agua a la enojada cara de Sasuke.

—Tú...

—Yo...

—Eres un...

—Soy un...

Sasuke no agregó nada más, a cambio, se sumergió y desapareció en el agua.

Naruto intento comprender la situación pero no logró nada; pronto sintió como uno de sus tobillos era jalado y por ende se hundía. Se llevó las manos a la boca para no tragar el líquido y ahogarse.

Al buscar culpables, dio pronto con Uchiha. Soltó un grito que fue silenciado por el agua. Sasuke estaba en el fondo de la piscina y sonreía travieso. No soltó su tobillo a pesar de que pataleo.

Le dedico una mirada furiosa al moreno. Agitó sus brazos para impulsarse pero siguió sin obtener resultados.

Agotado, Naruto volvió a contemplar a Sasuke. Él seguía en el fondo del agua con su pretenciosa sonrisa en el rostro. Pequeñas burbujas de aire eran expulsadas por momentos de su nariz y a pesar de que parpadeaba con frecuencia, lucía tranquilo.

"Puede permanecer mucho tiempo sin respirar", pensó fugazmente Naruto. Sasuke se había metido al agua antes que él pero no parecía necesitar aire.

Naruto volvió a patalear. Esta vez fue liberado. Con rapidez busco llegar a la superficie para tomar oxígeno.

Inhaló profundo y respiro pesado. Instantes después escuchó el ruido provocado por el surgimiento de Sasuke, éste también asió una gran bocana de aire.

—Tu castigo, idiota. —Uchiha removió mechones mojados que le imposibilitaban la vista.

—¡Me diste un buen susto! —exclamó Naruto—. Pero de alguna manera fue increíble verte tan tranquilo en el fondo de la piscina.

Sasuke no dijo nada.

—¿Lo notas, Sasuke?

—¿Notar qué?

Naruto hizo ademán de que observara el agua.

—Es como si nadáramos en el espacio. Puedo tocar la luna si quiero.

—Eres de lo que ya no hay. — Sasuke soltó un suspiro—. Supongo que a esto te referías en un inicio.

—¡Correcto! ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a hundirnos?

—¿De qué-

Naruto tomó de la mano a Sasuke, se sumergió de nueva cuenta en el agua y lo llevó consigo. Sonrió al captar la mirada sorprendida que le dedicaba.

Los cabellos del Uchiha se ondearon, más burbujas emergieron de su nariz, su abrigo se extendió a lo largo y ancho como si se tratara de unas alas. Algunos rayos de luz de luna iluminaron su figura.

Fue una imagen increíble.

Naruto sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Los ojos le picaron y no supo si fue por el cloro en el agua o porque se había conmovido por algo que otros podrían considerar una banalidad.

Soltó la mano de Sasuke. Por mucho que le gustara la escena que completaba, de nuevo necesitaba respirar. Pataleó y regresó a la superficie.

Sasuke hizo su aparición detrás de él.

—Definitivamente, estás loco.

Naruto se carcajeo.

—Sí.

Uchiha resopló. Hacía tanto frío que cuando hablaban parecía que humo salía de sus bocas.

—Vamos adentro ya.

Esta vez, el rubio no se opuso, nado hasta la orilla y colocó sus manos en ésta. Se impulsó con facilidad y salió. El agua se escurrió de su ropa, creando un charco a su alrededor. Esperó a que Sasuke se acercara para ayudarlo, cuando lo vio cerca extendió su mano.

—Fue divertido.

Uchiha se aferró a Naruto y una vez fuera susurró un agradecimiento por la asistencia.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Sí?

—Creo que mojaremos los pasillos de tu casa.

—Ajá.

—Lo siento.

—Dile eso mañana a la señora que hace limpieza.

—No tendré rostro para ello. Soy una vergüenza de amigo. —Naruto hizo un gesto apesadumbrado.

Sasuke le dio una palmada en la espalda a Naruto.

—Camina ya.

El rubio hizo un mohín.

Entraron a la casa en silencio. Lo único que se oyó fue el ruido de sus pasos húmedos y las gotas de agua chocando contra el piso.

Sasuke vio de reojo a Naruto, el cual tiritaba por el frío.

Nunca se lo diría, pero cuando estuvieron bajo el agua sintió una profunda paz. Ellos dos en un lugar donde no se escuchaba nada pero se veía mucho lo reconforto tanto que meditó por unos instantes que a lo mejor experimentar la muerte era de esa manera; era una alivio, una sensación de que el dolor al fin terminara.

[Por eso tu hermano lo hizo...

¿De nuevo justificándolo, Sasuke?]

—Sasuke, no tengo ropa extra... —comentó Naruto, rompiendo el mutismo.

—Te prestaré algo.

El rubio asintió.

—Tu casa es muy silenciosa.

—Lo es.

—¿Podemos tocar el piano después...?

—Sí —respondió Sasuke.

—Y puedes intentar tocar Chopin?

Sasuke se detuvo. Miró a Naruto con la mirada vidriosa.

Vaya.

No había muerto bajo el agua minutos atrás. No. Estaba vivo. La aflicción que lo embargo con esa simple pregunta era una prueba de ello.

—No habrán resultados.

—No importa. Igual quiero que lo intentes.

—¿No hay escapatoria?

—No. Tienes la suerte torcida. Me conociste.

Uchiha hizo una mueca amargura.

—¿No sería al revés?

—Pensemos mejor que los dos nos sacamos la lotería de la mala fortuna. En cualquier caso, ¿puedes intentarlo?

—Puedo. Lograrlo, bueno, esa es otra historia.

—Apuesto a tu favor.

—¿No acabamos de decir que tenemos mala fortuna? Mejor apuesta en mi contra, si pierdes quizá hoy escuchemos Chopin.

Naruto sonrió.

—Quiero escuchar tu Chopin.

"Yo también", pensó Sasuke, "yo también quiero escuchar mi Chopin...".

* * *

 **Notas:** Volví~

Lamento la tardanza. Estoy en la recta final del semestre e intento no morir mientras lo salvo, además el jodido fandom de Daiya me tiene, SAWAMURA EIJUN, TE AMO (?). Quería acabar el capítulo ayer pero hice un examen de química orgánica, ¿pueden creer que tarde cuatro horas en resolverlo? Por ende anduve con demasiado cansancio mental :'v

Capítulo largo, puede parecer que no contiene nada... pero es el inicio. El verdadero inicio de la historia. Básicamente es turno de que Sasuke cuente sobre qué ha sido de su vida.

Ahora bien. Gracias~ oigan, ahora veo más gente comentando. Y eso es genial para mi ego :') *corazón*. Enserio que agradezco que se tomen unos minutos para dejarme su opinión y leer esta humilde historia.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	7. Podemos ser héroes

**Notas:** volví. M'sorry. Estuve demasiado absorta en mi desprecio por el final de Naruto (jodidas parejas hetero con poco desarrollo) y con Diamond no Ace ;; Sawamura Eijun es mi alta waifu. Estaré escribiendo los siguientes capítulos en estos días. Quiero volver a subir un capítulo por lo menos cada diez días. ¡Los amo~~~!

 **Séptimo diálogo**

 ** _Podemos ser héroes_**

— _Yo, yo puedo ser rey_ —cantó Naruto.

Sasuke lo miró como si fuera el idiota más grande del mundo.

— _Y tú, tú puedes ser reina_ —siguió entonando el rubio mientras señalaba a Uchiha.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Sasuke. Le lanzó una toalla a la cara al imbécil rubio que parecía haber olvidado que su inglés sonaba con mucho acento y que por una poderosa razón estudiaba para ser pianista y no cantante.

— _¡Podemos ser héroes!_ —siguió cantando Naruto. Tomó la toalla y la pasó por su cabello, el cual aún escurría agua sin cesar—, _¡sólo por un día!_

Uchiha resopló. Renunció a la idea de seguir pidiéndole seriedad a un Naruto que insistía en actuar como un perfecto loco. Por lo menos estaba secándose, aquello ya era una ganancia. Lo cierto es que cuando lo vio empezar a quitarse sin mucha pena los pantalones enfrente de él, decidió que era momento de detener la escena protagonizada por el descarado rubio.

—¡Naruto, ve a desvestirte al maldito baño! Por eso te traje a mi habitación. Te llevaré ropa tan pronto como halle algo que te quede —dijo Sasuke de forma imperativa.

—Aw, eres un cascarrabias, ¿no te hizo sentir poderoso mi interpretación magistral de David Bowie? —comentó divertido el rubio. Deslizó la toalla a sus hombros y enseguida

—Y una mierda me conmovió. Tú al baño ahora.

Naruto rodó los ojos. Buscó la puerta que daba al cuarto de aseo y cuando dio con ella se encamino. Siguió tarareando la canción que minutos antes le dedico con mucho cariño a su amigo y que poco apreció. Bien, quizá estaba siendo un poco dramático. Consideró que comenzaba a tomarle cariño a la idea de molestar a Sasuke; quién sabe cuántas variaciones de una cara de fastidio era capaz de poner el más joven de los Uchiha. Sólo él podía descubrirlo. Era el elegido. ¡Oh sí!

Una vez que estuvo dentro del baño se desvistió con calma.

—¡También me vas a prestar ropa interior, Sasuke! —gritó el rubio—, ¡porque mis bóxer están realmente húmedos!

—¡Eres un pendejo! —exclamó Sasuke desde la comodidad de su habitación—. ¡Sí, te prestaré algo, ahora cierra al boca por unos minutos!

Naruto soltó unas risitas.

—¡Me siento especial, mi trasero tocara la tela que ya ha sido bendecida por tu piel de bebé!

—¡Si sigues siendo un idiota te quedarás sin ropa interior!

Naruto volvió a reír. Ah, no podía esperar para llegar a su casa y contarle a Sakura que, contrario a sus creencias, Sasuke era mucho más humano de lo que se rumoreaba y podía ponerse a gritar sin problemas. Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, la puerta se entreabrió y una mano que sostenía ropa paso por la abertura creada.

—Ten, rubio tonto.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Naruto con tono entusiasta. Tomó lo ofrecido y en cuestión de segundos la puerta se cerró de nueva cuenta. Dejó su carga sobre el lavamanos para seguir secándose. Al finalizar colgó la toalla en una percha que tenía cerca. Se puso lo ofrecido por Sasuke: ropa interior, un pantalón deportivo negro y una camisa de manga larga también negra.

Notó que todo le quedaba un poco grande. Reflexionó que tal vez era más delgado que Sasuke porque su altura era similar. ¿Tendría que comenzar a ir al gimnasio para hacerse de unos músculos?

Recogió su ropa mojada y salió del baño.

—¿Dónde puedo dejar esto? —preguntó mientras miraba su carga. Después contempló a Sasuke—. ¿Toda tu ropa es en tonos oscuros? —Naruto frunció el ceño. Uchiha vestía casi lo mismo que él. Pero claro, Sasuke siendo Sasuke, lucía con más porte los insulsos pantalones y la camisa básica.

—Ahí. —Uchiha señaló una cesta que estaba en la esquina de la habitación—. Mañana será lavada y puede que por la tarde ya esté lista. Y sí, casi toda mi ropa es negra.

—Eres un vampiro del siglo veintiuno... cómo no lo pensé antes. Alto, pálido, guapo, haces suspirar a las chicas por lo misterioso que eres, tienes una mirada tan fría que paraliza corazones y... oh, vistes de negro. —Naruto dejó su ropa en el lugar indicado.

—¿Puedes dejar de burlarte? Haces que quiera estampar tu cara contra la pared más cercana —dijo Sasuke, con una mueca.

—Oh no te enojes —pidió Naruto con falso arrepentimiento—, son sólo bromas inocentes.

Uchiha soltó un suspiró.

—Entonces... yo digo que sería buena idea que me mostraras tu piano e intentáramos tocar juntos algo de Chopin. Tal vez un _etude_... o mejor aún, la famosa _Fantasie impromptu_.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—¿No puede ser después?

—Sasuke, ya es noche, no puede ser después. A menos de que quieras tocar en medio de la madrugada. Que en realidad no me molesta la idea pero estoy seguro de que tus padres no estarán tan felices con ella —argumentó Naruto.

Uchiha se llevó una mano a la cabeza y acarició los pequeños cabellos de su nuca.

—Está bien, terminemos con esto. Sígueme —ordenó Sasuke.

Naruto alzó ambos brazos en un gesto de victoria. Fue detrás de su amargado amigo con altas expectativas. ¿La habitación donde Sasuke pasaba tiempo practicando era igual de impresionante que su casa? Los largos pasillos y las interminables puertas cerradas causaron en él una sensación de vacío. Una de ellas llamo su atención por lo diferente que lucía pero no se atrevió a preguntar que había detrás de ella. Bajaron las escaleras y recorrieron otro pasillo. Al final de su camino se hallaron frente a otra puerta de madera.

Sasuke no tardó en abrir. Dejo que Naruto pasara primero y enseguida entró él. Cerró y espero a que el rubio dijera algo.

Uzumaki, por su parte, contempló la espaciosa habitación. El lugar contenía un hermoso piano de cola negra y un retrato de un posible familiar en una de las paredes. Tuvo la impresión de que estaba siendo testigo del fin del mundo.

—Es... abrumador.

Uchiha asintió.

—Toca algo tú primero.

Naruto asintió. Fue hasta el sillín para acomodarse. Con su dedo índice apretó una de las teclas. Un suave sonido resonó en el cuarto.

—¿Alguna petición, _monsieur_ Uchiha?

—Chopin, sonata para piano no. 2, Op. 35. El tercer movimiento —Sasuke dirigió su atención al cuadro de su hermano.

El rubio no hizo ningún comentario por la elección del azabache. A cambio empezó a jugar la pieza. Las notas se adueñaron del lugar y el ambiente gélido se volvió cálido. Sasuke se acordó de aquellos años en los que Itachi tocó con tanto amor el mismo instrumento. _Marcha fúnebre_ , interpretaba Naruto con mucha dulzura y nada de tristeza. Transmitía consuelo y deseos de bienestar. Era una carta con pasajes de dicha y solemnidad.

La marcha fúnebre de Naruto era resignación y anhelo; una osada declaración de que morir estaba bien y que no podíamos hacer nada para detener el ciclo de la vida, un grito valiente de que el camino que recorren los restos humanos puede ser bueno si se acompaña con música y llantos de los seres amados.

Sasuke agachó la mirada. Vio el suelo y concluyó que si tenía que hablar sobre cómo murió su hermano lo haría únicamente si Naruto lo escuchaba, porque sólo él comprendería. Cuando la pieza terminó no puedo reprimir un aplauso. El rubio alzó ambas cejas ante su gesto, incrédulo por el halago.

—Gracias —murmuró Uchiha.

Naruto sonrió amable. Se recorrió y le hizo una seña al otro para que se sentara a su lado.

—Pareces americano. Con tu cabello oro y los ojos mar. Tu piel bronceada es sólo un toque extra —dijo Sasuke, externando el pensamiento que tuvo desde la primera vez que vio a Naruto y que más tarde compartió con el retrato de su hermano. Agarró el lugar ofrecido.

El rubio miró a Uchiha.

—Me gusta la descripción que me das. ¿Consideras que puedes tocar algo?

Sasuke negó.

—No ahora, tal vez pronto. Lo siento, hay un cosquilleo en mis manos pero... todavía no es suficiente. Estoy seguro de que nos quedaremos varias horas varados si yo lo intento.

Naruto aceptó la explicación.

—Espero ser el primero en enterarme del momento en el que te sientas listo.

—Uh-huh —murmuró Sasuke—. Vamos a dormir.

.

.

Sasuke comenzaba a conocer los límites de su paciencia de una forma muy desagradable. Naruto Uzumaki era un desastre andante.

—Naruto, largo. Ya te mostré donde es la habitación de invitados. Me siento cansado y lidiar contigo es como luchar para evitar que una bomba atómica explote.

—¡No quiero! Déjame dormir contigo. Platiquemos hasta altas horas de muchas cosas en medio del silencio de la noche. ¡Eso es lo que se hace en una pijamada!

—Naruto no. Joder no.

—Sasuke sí. Joder sí. Vamos, yo sé que quieres.

Uchiha se llevó las manos a la cara. Un día de estos iba a terminar ahorcando a su amigo a falta de tolerancia. Terminó por asentir, consintiendo al rubio para que se metiera a su cama. Vio al susodicho soltar un gritó de alegría pura y enseguida acomodarse del lado derecho del colchón.

Soltó un suspiró. Apagó la luz, se metió a los edredones y enseguida se volteó para ver, en medio de la oscuridad, al idiota romántico que lo había arrastrado todo el día con sus sueños de adolescente.

—¿Feliz?

—Más o menos. Todavía falta que revelemos secretos a causa del ambiente —respondió Naruto.

—¿Por qué eres tan rubio?

—¿Eh... eso fue un insulto? ¡Espera, sí lo fue, te estás metiendo con mi falta de melanina y apegándote al cliché de que todos los rubios son estúpidos!

Sasuke sonrió leve.

Naruto sintió como su ira se aplacaba. Las expresiones alegres rara vez poblaban el bello rostro de Uchiha. El revoloteó en su estómago le indicó que se sentía contento de provocar felicidad en el muchacho que todo mundo veía como apático.

—Uno de mis secretos es que escribo cartas de mi para mí —empezó el rubio.

—¿En serio estamos haciendo esto?

—Sí, se supone que después de que pasas una noche en casa de otra persona todo se vuelve diferente, tenemos que hacerlo.

Sasuke gimió lastimero.

—Muy bien, tú secreto es que escribes cartas de ti para ti. ¿Por qué? Nunca escuché de alguien que hiciera lo mismo.

—Me ayudan a llevar un registro de las partes de mi vida que considero importantes. También aquello me ayuda a ver cómo ha ido cambiando mi pensamiento a lo largo del tiempo. Es impresionante lo que hacen los años con nosotros. Muchas veces las cartas parecen haber sido escritas por alguien ajeno a mí. Ni siquiera me reconozco. Es aterrador y fascinante. —Naruto miró fijo a Sasuke.

—Un secreto mío es... —Uchiha se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, sumergido en sus pensamientos—. Tenía un hermano mayor. Falleció.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró Naruto.

—Fue hace varios años... pero siento como si hubiera sido ayer. Recuerdo vívidamente el rostro devastado de mis padres y mis intentos por ocultar la incredulidad. Él era tan joven que no podía creer que ya no estuviera entre nosotros.

—Ino también era joven. Te comprendo. Maldición, se veía tan bella incluso el día que murió. Ni siquiera podrías creer que sufrió meses una enfermedad horrible. Tal vez su cabello era más escaso y se hallaba opaco... y tal vez podía sentir sus huesos lastimando mis manos cuando la sostuve pero el brillo en sus ojos... era preciosa. Te lo juro. —Naruto tomó aire, enseguida exhaló.

Sasuke pudo ver el movimiento del pecho del rubio a pesar de la oscuridad.

—Mis padres le dijeron a todo mundo que mi hermano murió en un accidente de tránsito. La verdad es que se suicidó y nadie sabe por qué.

Naruto jadeó. Enseguida comprendió porque Sasuke a veces lucía tan dañado.

—Uno de los amigos de mi hermano me confesó dos días después en medio del llanto que era su culpa, que Itachi lo llamó tres horas antes de su muerte para hablar porque necesitaba desahogarse. Pero él le dijo que estaba ocupado, que marcara luego. ¿La razón? Quería seguir jugando en línea. Horas después reflexionó que mi hermano no era del tipo que hablará sobre su sentir. Así que intento contactar con él —contó Sasuke.

—Pero tu hermano...

—Sí, mi hermano nunca atendería las llamadas. Yo fui el primero en hallarlo. Quería pedirle ayuda con el piano... estaba teniendo problemas para tocar Chopin.

Naruto cerró los ojos. Su corazón se comprimió. Podía escuchar la respiración pesada de Sasuke en medio del silencio.

—No despertó. No importó cuanto lo moví. Tampoco importó lo mucho que grité su nombre, creo que incluso me desgarré la garganta porque pase la madrugada con ardor en ella. Tenía quince años... pero ¿sabes? Me sentí tan viejo cuando supe que mi hermano jamás volvería a pronunciar mi nombre. ¿Me decías que Ino lucía preciosa? Itachi también se veía impresionante. En honor a la verdad, siempre fue un hombre guapo, escuchaba a menudo a los vecinos y a sus conocidos adularlo por su bello exterior con frecuencia. Sin embargo, mi hermano era más... más hermoso por dentro. —Sasuke tragó saliva, soltó un suspiró lloroso. Las lágrimas querían acudir a sus ojos.

—Las muchachas nunca supieron que Ino se estaba muriendo —pronunció Naruto con voz entrecortada—. Se enteraron de la enfermedad y muerte cuando el abogado contacto para que el testamento fuera leído a todos los beneficiados.

—¿Cómo...?

—Ino y yo arreglamos todo. La entrada al hospital, el manejo de los recibos médicos, la desesperación y la incertidumbre. Mi tutora era terca, difícil de vencer, pero el cáncer fue terrible y agresivo, la destrozó sin piedad. En unos pocos meses ella ya ni siquiera podía moverse. Tosía sangre si reía mucho. Tenía cables pegados por todo el cuerpo que sólo alargaban su sufrimiento. Dormía poco, comía menos... Incluso ahora no quiero admitirlo pero sus últimos días fueron nada más que sombras. El cese de su existencia debió de ser un alivio. La cosa es que, ver a alguien morir poco a poco es cansado; la impotencia de saber que no puedes hacer nada para ayudar, las noches en vela preguntándote porque los buenos siempre se van primero, el desgaste emocional porque quieres prepararte para que la ausencia no duela tanto... Ino no quería que Sakura o Karin pasaran por ello. —Naruto abrió los ojos.

—¿Pero por qué tú...? Es decir, ellas... —Sasuke peleo contra su incapacidad de articular una pregunta coherente.

—Porque yo siempre fui el más fuerte. O eso fue lo que Ino pensó cuando me eligió para acompañarla en su triste aventura. También dijo que yo era la persona que más amaba. Me cuido por cortos años... sin embargo, fue magnifica. Me leyó poemas y me cantó canciones de cuna cada noche. Incluso ahora recuerdo la mayor parte de sus palabras susurrantes. —Naruto contuvo el aire, enseguida lo dejo escapar. Dejo de hablar.

—Mi hermano fue el más fuerte. Antes de todo el incidente mi padre acostumbraba poner grandes cargas en nosotros. Solía decir que teníamos que traer orgullo a la familia. La derrota no era opción. Perder debía de resultarnos indigno. Para mí fue difícil mantenerme en medio de tantas expectativas... pero Itachi parecía haber nacido para ser siempre el mejor en todo lo que hacía.

Naruto sintió pena por Sasuke.

—Creo que de alguna forma extraña tú y mi hermano hubieran congeniado. A veces puedo verlo en ti: la forma tan limpia en la que interpretas las piezas y la sabiduría respecto a la vida pero la torpeza ante otras situaciones es algo que compartes con Itachi.

—Me gusta el nombre que tenía tu hermano.

—Uchiha Itachi. Le agradaba molestarme, pasar tiempo conmigo y la música clásica. El piano que viste en la sala de ensayo fue suyo. Eventualmente se volvió mío. Renuncie a todos mis sueños y tomé los de mi hermano. Quiero tocar en grandes escenarios por él... —Sasuke se aclaró la garganta—. Todavía no entiendo porque decidió dejarnos tan pronto.

—¿Depresión? He escuchado de gente que toma decisiones precipitadas a causa de ella. Además de que es un padecimiento silencioso. Quien la sufre puede ocultarla con facilidad. Si tu hermano es como lo describes... no dudo que haya decidido guardarse su sentir para no causar problemas a sus seres queridos —dijo Naruto.

—A lo mejor. Nunca lo sabremos. No dejo ninguna carta. Sabemos que se suicidó porque los detectives encontraron todos los medicamentos que ingirió en uno de sus cajones. Fue una sobredosis bien premeditada... escuché a uno de los policías murmurar que su elección de fármacos fue brillante... ¿No es irónico? Incluso la forma en la que murió fue alabada. Es macabro...

Naruto se quedó en silencio.

—Mis padres jamás se recuperaron. No hemos comido juntos desde aquel día, ni hemos tenido una conversación adecuada. Hace poco me di cuenta de que ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo sonaba la voz de mi padre. Cuando fue el funeral de Itachi pensé que también fue el nuestro. Todos lucíamos deshechos.

—El día que velamos a Ino... lloré mucho. Ni siquiera recuerdo si alguien me dio el sentido pésame o si respondí a ello. De aquel día sólo tengo memorias de mis intentos por asimilar la realidad. Cuando todo terminó fui a una iglesia cristiana que estaba cerca del cementerio y me quedé tirado en una de las bancas más cercanas a las puertas. Vi los ornamentos y las figuras de yeso que representaban al dios al que le rezaban varias personas. Incluso escuché las oraciones. Recuerdo una en especial... a veces todavía la repito —Naruto rio sin humor—. "Yo confieso ante dios todopoderoso y ante ustedes hermanos que he pecado, de pensamiento, palabra, obra y omisión, por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa..."

Sasuke sonrió, le pareció irónico que Naruto reiterara precisamente la oración que menos tenía que ver con su persona. ¿Qué pecados podía tener él? Era la criatura más sincera que había conocido a lo largo de su vida.

—Yo no lloré. No hallé la forma de hacerlo. El paso de los años tampoco me ha permitido derramar lágrimas, todavía deseo que la muerte me devuelva a mí amado hermano, ¿qué hacer ante ello?

—Nada. No podemos luchar contra el dolor. No es como si se fuera. Aún me duele recordar a Ino. Aprendes a vivir con la tristeza. Además, de alguna manera nuestros seres queridos viven a través de nosotros. Todas las enseñanzas de mi tutora las llevó en el corazón. Hace poco leí una de mis tantas cartas y una de las líneas se me hizo tan cierta: "nos han y nos hemos hecho". Eres Sasuke Uchiha porque te has formado a ti mismo y porque otros te han dado valiosas lecciones. Maldición, tienes algo de razón, soy una cosa cursi. —Naruto se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se lamentó.

—Eres una buena cosa cursi. Ya hemos cumplido con tus deseos, ahora vamos a dormir. Mañana hay clases —dijo Sasuke como si lo hablado con anterioridad fuera un tema menor.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke.

—Buenas noches, idiota.

Naruto sonrió en medio de la oscuridad. No paso mucho antes de que cayera en un profundo letargo.

Sasuke se quedó más tiempo despierto. El nudo en su garganta y la sensación de alivio fue algo raro para él. Desahogarse con Naruto le había traído una paz extraña. Se dio la media vuelta y extendió una de sus manos para tocar la mejilla más cercana del rubio. Recordó que años atrás busco el calor de alguien para consolarse pero lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar su propia mano para no sentirse abandonado.

—Naruto... —susurró. Recordó la canción que horas interpretó el idiota—. Tú puedes ser héroe y salvar muchas personas... ¿pero yo?

Alejó su mano y se dejó caer sobre su espalda. Después de unos minutos se quedó dormido.

.

.

Escucharon el sonar del despertador. Naruto se levantó de un salto y gritó:

—¡Buenos días a todos!

Sasuke por su parte gruñó. Miró con recelo al enérgico rubio.

—¡Sasuke, buenos días! Levántate que es un día maravilloso.

—Cállate —pidió Uchiha. Le aventó una almohada a Naruto con saña y vio con satisfacción que ésta dio en la cara de su objetivo.

—¡Eso fue una declaración de guerra! —exclamó el rubio. Agarró la otra almohada y corrió para golpear a Sasuke.

—¡Naruto, estate quieto!

—¡Tú empezaste, no huyas ahora como un cobarde!

—¡No estoy siendo cobarde! —Sasuke agarró su propia almohada para usarla como arma y protegerse de los ataques de Naruto.

—¡Ríndete, Rey Ogro!

—¡¿A quién le dices Rey Ogro, Príncipe Rubio Estúpido?! —gritó Sasuke molesto y se levantó.

—No me digas rubio de forma despectiva —dijo Naruto molesto por su apodo. Siguió blandiendo su almohada con menos éxito. Tropezó con algo y cayó de espaldas. Por suerte la cama estaba detrás de él por lo que no hubo caída dolorosa.

Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para colocarse encima de su enemigo. Extendió su "arma" hacia el pecho de Naruto en un intento por inmovilizar los brazos de éste.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —inquirió una voz aterciopelada.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto dejaron su pelea. Dirigieron su atención a la puerta, Mikoto Uchiha contemplaba la escena matutina con desconcierto.

—Madre...

—¡Oh, un placer señora! Soy Naruto Uzumaki, gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí y yo... —Naruto le susurró a Sasuke un "quítate".

El azabache hizo lo pedido, no sin antes rodar los ojos.

—Lamento la escena, madre.

—Está bien, yo siento haber entrado sin permiso. Me preocupe al oír tanto ruido. No esperaba que fuera a causa de un juego —dijo Mikoto.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio.

—Eh... bueno, sí, un gusto —repitió Naruto, esta vez hizo una reverencia.

—Un gusto, Uzumaki-kun. —Mikoto también hizo reverencia.

—Oh, Naruto basta. Es raro oír mi apellido.

Mikoto sonrió ante la actitud del rubio.

—Los dejo. Deberían de apurarse o se les hará tarde.

Sasuke vio a su madre salir y suspiró. Eso había sido demasiado raro.

—¿Entonces seguimos con la guerra, Rey Ogro?

—Morirás, Príncipe Rubio Estúpido —declaró Uchiha. Ya después se preocuparía de explicarle a su madre, si ésta quería explicaciones, de porque estaba peleando con un rubio en medio de la mañana.


End file.
